


I know (I'm worthless)

by Mittymitty



Series: All you ever do is hurt me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BAMF Stiles, BPD, Daemons, Demons, Depression, Derek Needs Therapy, Derek is an okay alpha who is growing and still learning, Fluff, Gen, He will be getting therapy, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magic Stiles, PTSD, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Paranoia, Physical Abuse, Puppy Isaac, Rape Recovery, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self-Harm, Stiles gets a little spoiled because he deserves it at this point, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Vampires, happy ending but not fixed problems at all, scott is actually a good friend who is growing and learning, stiles thinks he's worthless in the beginning but slowly realizes he's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittymitty/pseuds/Mittymitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of abuse has destroyed Stiles' self esteem. It began to change once Derek came around, slowly but surely.<br/>It changes back to sour once the pack pushes him out.</p><p>As he tries to overcome his abuse, while being ignored by the pack and pursued by the town's latest supernatural creatures, controlling his fire gets harder because Stiles Stilinski never does anything half way. He couldn't be a spark with a traumatic life, he had to go and be an uncontrollable flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Stiles has been having a shitty week, even shittier than his everyday life when it happens. The thing he feared to come but knew most definitely would, eventually. No matter how many times he had saved them. No matter how many dinners he made, it didn't matter that without him, there would be no pack. No matter how much he cared about them, it was never returned. So it really doesn't surprise him.

During a pack meeting Stiles had voiced that going to fight a group of rogue witches without another magic user wouldn't be very smart, he even volunteered for the role. Sure his magic was fairly weak but he knew a disorienting spell that would throw the witches off and give the wolves time to attack the leader of the coven which would weaken the rest. The offer got him the trade mark glare from Derek and Stiles flinched as Derek invaded his space, nostrils flared as he scowled at Stiles.

At that moment Stiles thought how the look of pure hatred towards him fits better than the look of compassion and care Derek had a week ago on the night they had sex. Derek made it clear how much of a mistake that was, how it had been a while since he fucked and needed a quick release. Of course.

Stiles is snapped out of his thoughts as Derek speaks “No one asked you Stiles. You're not as strong as you _think_ you are Stiles! All you've been doing is getting in the way, not only endangering yourself but the rest of us! Just the other night you got Isaac shot by hunters. You're too much of a liability, Stiles.... you're not even pack.”  
Stiles swallows, face blank and heart steady “Never thought I was.” he shrugged and to the pack's dismay his heart didn't even falter. He looked around at the others, the only one to look him dead in the eyes was a very disgruntled Isaac. He continues to stare blankly at the rest of them until he eyes Scott, who's avoiding eye contact. Not even trying to defend him. “Fine” he finally grunts out.  
Derek's eyebrows twitch, “fine?”  
“Yeah, fine. I was never pack to begin with, I knew that and I am pretty weak, so yeah, fine. Bye.” Stiles gathered his things to leave, he knew he was weak, knew he was worthless and knew that he wasn't pack. He also knew that they could all smell the hurt, pain and anxiety on him but he figured he always smelled that way so hopefully they didn't notice and if they do so what? Not like they even cared.  
He left. Just like that.


	2. Good things to look forward to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're ignoring stiles, what else is new?

It's been a week and a half since the pack's researcher was fired. He couldn't help the bitter laugh at the thought as he made himself breakfast consisting of one bagel, with light cream cheese preparing for school.  
He understood he wasn't apart of the pack, that was fine but the entire week, Scott and Lydia had ignored him. Their relationships went beyond pack, so their actions hurt a lot more. Everyone ignoring him hurt but he Scott, and Lydia went way back, Lydia wasn't even a fucking werewolf.  
He knew they never really cared about him but to show it so openly broke him a bit. To make it worse his uncle taunted him about losing all his friends, Stiles couldn't take it anymore and tried to defend himself, to tell his uncle that he wasn't a worthless loser, that he wasn't pathetic. He ended up getting a black eye and a very powerful speech on how he is indeed a worthless pathetic loser, from the older man.  
He finishes half of his bagel and grabs his bag and the left overs from last night to take to his Uncle at the station after school. He loved going to the station he always saw the sheriff and the sheriff was such a nice and kind man, he always made Stiles feel a little better after a rough day at school.. Hopefully Derek would be on patrol and away from the station, Stiles doesn't think he could stomach seeing him.

****************

Like the past few days the pack ignores his existence, aside from Isaac who Stiles catches staring at him with big sad eyes every time the boy thinks that he isn't looking. Isaac doesn't look so good but that's not really Stiles' problem anymore. It doesn't stop him from worrying about the other boy any less though.

“Jesus! What happened to your eye Bilinski?” Coach demands as soon as Stiles walks into government class, the question has the classroom's attention, including 4 supernatural pack members all on him. He shrugs it off “ya know, me and my smart mouth” he moves to his desk ignoring everyone. Lydia, Scott and Jackson have the audacity to look concerned and confused, he dismisses it, knowing that they'll laugh about it or something later.

The day continues that way, concerned looks, confused glares from the pack, he ignores it all until Isaac corners him at his locker after school.

“Uuh...” Stiles manages after a minute of staring awkwardly at the blond. Isaac only whimpers as Scott beckons him over along with Erica and Boyd across the hall who eye Stiles with passive confusion and indifference. Isaac ignores him looking more frantic with each passing second as Stiles' focus switches between him and the group.  
“Isaac, come on, we have an emergency pack meeting!” Scott nearly hisses the words, it causes Stiles to flinch. Isaac stares at him with wide eyes, he begins reaching out towards Stiles who shakes him off with a glare and leaves.

Once he's out of hearing distance, it's Boyd who speaks; “nice. He hates us, looks like the plan you and Derek set up worked McCall.” Boyd shoves passed Scott and out towards the car. Erica moves towards Isaac who looks devastated and broken. Looping their arms together as she pulls him to follow Boyd to the car, she doesn't even look at Scott as she tells him to hurry it up.

***********

Derek is rushing to finish his reports so that he can hurry to the pack meeting, an ancient vampire and its group are coming to the town and no one knows why, not even Deaton. Derek is prepared to fight but he needs more information. Not only how to defeat the vampire but he also needs to know who accompanies the blood beast. Just as he's finishing up, a distinctive smell fills the air, he knows that smell, it's his favorite smell. It's home.  
When he looks up from his work he sees a smiling Stiles sporting a black eye. All the deputies love Stiles. He often brings home made snacks for everyone so it's no surprised that everyone in view are gaping at his eye, it's Deputy Parrish who speaks:  
“Whoa there guy, what happened? Do I have to arrest someone?” Stiles smiles widens as he teases “If I weren't mistaken it sounds like you care about me Jordan, is the infamous bad cop showing me his good side?” Parrish ruffles Stiles hair, “You know I care kid”. To Derek's surprise Stiles looks genuinely confused by the confession, it makes his heart ache.  
The deputy continues “I also see that you only have one small container of food and I will be starving today.”  
“Ha ha, yeah sorry Jordan, I'll make sure to take care of you next time.” Stiles looks around the office and when his eyes land on Derek, his eyes go wide, his heart spikes and he looks so hurt. Derek looks away from him and continues back to his paper work as Parrish replies gaining Stiles' attention back; “I hope so and I know that you know your uncle won't be back, until later tonight so you can go put his food in the fridge and yes the sheriff is in his office, go right in.” Stiles blushes furiously, nods and goes off to the back hall. Derek files his work away in a frustrated haste, he needs to leave as soon as possible. He can't go back on his decision, no matter how much he misses or needs the kid. 

***********

Stiles knocks on the Sheriff's office door and receives a grunted come in, he doesn't sound like he's in a good mood, maybe today isn't a good day or maybe he's just tired of Stiles visiting all the time.  
His negative self thoughts are interrupted as he walks into the office as the sheriff rises from his chair and greets him with a goofy grin and hands on his shoulders.

“Hey kiddo, it's good to see you!” Sheriff Stilinski glides him towards a chair near his desk, as they both get seated, he continues to speak; “are you going to tell me how you got that nice shiner?”  
Stiles laughs nervously, “well, ya know... Me and my smart mouth.. Other kids just don't appreciate my constructive criticism sometimes.” The sheriff smiles a thin smile, “geez kiddo, will you report them for me? I know you don't want to but this abuse has been going on too long. These are the same kids as always right? No matter how smart your mouth is no one should be laying a hand on you, ever.” he gives Stiles the same sad and hopeful look he always does as Stiles shakes his head.  
“Sheriff I'm fine, I'm a tough guy, you said so yourself. Besides not like anyone would do anything about it.” Stiles shrugs looking down in shame.  
“Oi kid, you know I would... I won't press right now but if this happens again, I really will need you to file a report.” It's a statement more than anything, that Stiles can only nod and agree to.  
The sheriff smiles a sad smile as he turns to his desk “tell you what, how about we solve some cases while speaking Polish? That way we can practice Polish and change the mood?”  
Stiles adore the sheriff, he knows just what to say and when to say it. The man just makes everything so much better. Stiles agrees excitedly and the immediately get to work.

************

After a while Stiles has to head home so he can finish his homework, if he doesn't his uncle might lock him in the closet again or hit him or something. He would like to avoid that as best as he can.  
While in his car he gets a text from Scott:

[SCOTTY] Today 7:37pm: Hey, what do u kno about vampires tht can survive in sun light???

Stiles gapes at the message, he really can't believe what he's reading. He swallows back the bile that's trying to come up as he aggressively types a reply.

[ME] Today 7:39pm: Are you fucking serious Scott!? What the fuck is wrong with you asshole? Ask Lydia and never fucking speak to me again while you're at it, asshole

Stiles turns off his phone and throws it into the passenger seat as he rests his head on his car's steering wheel. He's breathing too fast, he knows it but he just can't stop. He screams through gritted teeth as he shakes and cries. He bangs his fists on the steering wheel as he continues to sob.  
It's 40 minutes later when someone knocks on his car window. Stiles is tired and light headed as he stares blankly at the man.  
The man was really, quite good looking, he was tall, just a little taller than Stiles. His skin a russet brown with beautiful light brown honey eyes. His dark umber brown hair cut into a fade, it wasn't as thick as other black men but it was still kinky and curled just right. The tight fitted white T he wore was showing off a body that would put a Greek god to shame. If Stiles wasn't so tired he'd be embarrassed about his own current appearance.  
He raises down his window and the man gently slides a water bottle through it to Stiles. Stiles takes it gratefully and drinks it greedily.  
“Are you going to be alright? Should I get someone?” the man looked genuinely concerned, so much so that it actually takes Stiles a minute to consider his questions but in the end he shakes his head no,  
“I-I'm fine, just a rough night, thanks, uuh-”  
“Malcolm D Forde, you may call me Malcolm, or even DD if you'd like” Malcolm sticks out his hand and when stiles shakes it, he covers it up with his other hand. His hands were warm and the look he gives Stiles is so kind and gentle.  
Stiles manages to choke out his own name and shakes his hand after an awkward while of staring him. Malcolm smiles a big smile while untangling their hands to dig into his satchel and took out a chocolate flavored protein bar that he hands to Stiles. Stiles eyes it with wide eyes before taking it, stuttering out a thank you.  
“Well Stiles, I will say that it is a pleasure to finally meet you, I do hope that you will rest for 10 more minutes before driving. I'm sad to say that I must go but I feel that we will be seeing each other around.”  
Before Stiles can stop himself he says “Oh man, I hope so” he immediately covers his mouth, cursing his lack of a mouth filter.  
Malcolm just laughs and oh man his laugh, his voice is so smooth and soothing and that laugh is like music to Stiles' ears. Malcolm assures him that they will indeed see one another again, sometime soon as a matter of fact and is off towards the front door of the station, Stiles just stares off into space, astonished. He rests like Malcolm suggested before finally getting ready to go home.  
As Stiles regains focus, starting his jeep, he thinks about how the man had said it was nice to “finally” meet him. Stiles doesn't want to think too much into it but Stiles really could never leave a good mystery alone, especially when he himself was involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this, I'll try and update every other day, if not then I will update every week if school allows me the time.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles receives a punishment and realizes that he'll never be able to remove himself from the supernatural world. Did he really want to in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse, I tried not to detail it too much but it is still triggering.

It's 2 nights later on a Sunday night, Stiles is lying on his side inside his dark closet on the floor.  
His throat raw from hours of screaming, he lay limp as he barely focuses his gaze towards the unlocked door. He knew better than to open it though. Especially while his uncle was home. It was a sick game the man liked to play. Stiles was barely able to move anymore due to the whelps and wounds on his legs and bottom from the beating by his uncle's belt earlier that day.

********** 5 hours earlier ************

“Stiles!” his uncle bellows slamming the front door as he enters the house. Stiles flails out of his chair because the man sounds SO angry. Stiles has no idea what he's done, he's been so good these past few days and even learned from his last punishment Friday for talking back, he hasn't done so since. So Stiles is scared shitless because he had to have done something, his uncle always reminded him or how he was a reasonable man and doesn't punish Stiles for nothing. Stiles trips over himself hurrying to get down the stairs to meet his uncle. He's greeted with a yank of his arm as his uncle glowers at him in open anger.  
“U-uncle Phil, what's w-wrong?” his uncle twists his arm further and Stiles yelps in pain.  
“Mind telling me why I couldn't get a hold of you on your cell phone, today or yesterday night?” Oh shit.  
Stiles never turned his phone back on the night he told Scott to fuck off. He completely forgot to turn it back on.  
“WELL!?” Uncle Phil screams in his face as he shakes him. Stiles immediately begins telling him the truth. How Scott had been ignoring him and then suddenly messages him. How he turned it off in anger so that he wouldn't have to see the other boys response.  
After he finishes explaining, his uncle holds him, staring straight into his eyes trying to find a lie. Once he seems satisfied he suddenly releases Stiles with a slight shove causing him to fall onto the floor.  
“Alright then. 1 hour in the closet. Go on up.” his uncle's back is to him as the man removes his holster and shoes. Stiles gapes for a bit before he scrambles to stand up, he instantly regrets speaking but once he does, he can't stop himself. “But- But I, I told the truth! Look. I swear that I really didn't mean to leave it off for so long!”  
Stiles really regretted talking back if the instant sharp pain across his face was an indicator.  
“Go upstairs and wait on the bed. Not only did you gain 2 more hours but you obviously need to be reminded of your place and who's in charge here.” with that his uncle stalks down the hall to his room and for one moment Stiles considers running out of the house. He has hundreds of photos of his uncle's “punishments”. Even though his uncle manipulates him into believing that he's only doing what's right. That Stiles just has so much to learn and he can teach him, he can make Stiles stop being so useless and worthless, after all he did help Stiles to not be such a hyper active smart mouth. No matter any of that. Stiles knew the abuse was wrong, at least deep down he did but even so Stiles was scared. His uncle was known as such a nice and respectable man and Stiles was so scared that no one would believe him and that once his uncle found out Stiles told, he'd kill the young teenager.  
As he heads up stairs he's shaking and sweating the entire time. He hates punishments and he hates the closet.

*******************

That was nearly 2 and a half hours ago, well, Stiles assumes so. He's exhausted and still coming down from an earlier panic attack, when he feels another building up. He forces himself to sit up as he tries to breathe slowly but it feels as if he's suffocating. His anxiety only increases when he hears something that resembles the sound of splitting wood. Stiles suddenly has too much energy all at once, he's shaking violently as his heart beats much too fast, he presses his back against the wall, facing the closet door. The sound of splitting wood increases in volume causing his panic and confusion to increase, he uses his palm to apply pressure against his chest. Trying to find some sort of relief or comfort, he feels like he's going to burst. Is it his magic? Deaton had assured him that he would not be able to create magic without items, so it couldn't be he himself causing all of this.... but there really is no other explanation. His panic is interrupted when the closet door suddenly opens. Suddenly everything goes quiet, his adrenaline and panic slowly fades away. Stiles dares to look up and is met with a dark figure standing in the door way.  
The figure reaches for him as he flinches and presses himself further against the wall, muttering nonsense.  
“Stiles...” that voice... Malcolm D? What the hell...  
Malcolm falls gently on his knees in front of Stiles “Stiles, we are getting out of here, I am going to pick you up bridal style, I will need you to wrap your arms around my neck ok?”  
“W-Where will you take m-me?” Stiles asks suspiciously, he had every right to be suspicious, he'd only met Malcolm once and now he's here in his home at an address he shouldn't even know.  
“I will take you to Alan Deaton's veterinary clinic, he will clean your wounds and talk to you about the magic you are displaying. Is that acceptable?” Stiles senses arms reaching out towards him and allows them to be placed under his legs and lower back as he wraps his arms around the older man's neck. That's all the answer the man needs as he picks the younger boy up and heads towards the window.  
Stiles doesn't even realize he's sobbing until, Malcolm leans his head on top of his own, while making soothing noises. The gesture soothes and calms Stiles immediately as he passes out in the arms of his rescuer.

*********************

Stiles wakes up in the hospital.  
Malcolm. The lying bastard and oh. Goody. The bastard is right at his bed side rubbing his thumb in gentle circles on the back of Stiles' hand that he's holding. The relieved look he gives the boy, has him instantly forgiven for his betrayal. Almost at least.  
“Stiles. It's so good to see you up. It is Monday, 5 in the afternoon, here is some water. I will be back in one moment, a woman by the name of Melissa McCall demanded that I alert her the moment you have woken up.” with that, a cup of water is placed into his hands and the man is out the door.  
Stiles gulps down the water. He didn't know he was so thirsty. He barely had any time to think afterwards as a very distraught mama McCall bursts through his hospital room door.  
“Oh Stiles. Sweet boy, why didn't you tell anyone? How could I not have noticed?” she sobs while moving quickly to his side and envelopes him in a hug that he hastily returns. He feels so loved.  
“Don't you fret now honey, it's all over, the sheriff is beside himself with the arrest of Phil but he wants to get your statement personally. I'll let him know that you're awake.” Stiles simply nods as Melissa hugs him for a bit longer before kissing the top of his head.

She checks his vitals, while they casually converse about his health, which is apparently not all that great, and then she mentions Scott, loudly wondering how the other boy himself hadn't noticed Stiles' predicament.  
“We're not friends anymore Mrs. McCall” Stiles says dismissively. To his relief, she only nods with thinned lips.  
“I don't know what that boy has done this time, he's been acting strange these past few weeks but I do know that you're best friends. Well, at least you were and a friendship like that doesn't end easily. I'm not asking or telling you to give him another chance but if you do, you better make him work for it.” Stiles smiles a thin smile and nods, Mrs. McCall has always been a wonderful role model and mother figure for Stiles. He didn't want to acknowledge it but he was terrified that she would hate him along with Scott but she obviously doesn't. Stiles beams at the thought.  
“One more thing, just so you aren't caught off guard .The department of human services, will becoming to see you tomorrow about a temporary home.” Stiles winces, he really doesn't want to be passed around from home to home. Melissa looks at him with sad knowing eyes “and I will be offering my home to you of course.” she continues as if it wasn't even a question in the first place. Stiles just stares at her, mouth open and eyes wide, Melissa gently places a hand under his chin, playfully closing his mouth.  
She assures him that she will be back and forth and so will a doctor as she leaves. Malcolm comes back in shortly afterwards carrying two small cups of coffee.  
“Well, well, don't you look happy?” he slides back into the chair besides Stiles bed, handing one of the cups to the boy.  
“Yeah dude! I mean, one day I lose all of my friends, other days I get my ass kicked by my deranged uncle and all of a sudden you waltz in and everything just changes for the better! You're totally my superman, so yeah, I'm happy, I honestly can't believe-” Stiles stops speaking mid sentence, looking away from Malcolm, ashamed and regretful that he had spoken so much.  
Malcolm smiles at him softly “I'm way too cool to be Superman, I would go for Batman but I think I smile too much for that. I would say that I'd make a good Captain America but I'm not all too patriotic either soo...” Malcolm's plan to remove the tension seems to have worked as he softly laughs at a gaping open mouthed Stiles.  
“You'd make a good fly trap if you keep your mouth open like that” Malcolm jokes.  
Stiles shakes his head as if he's trying to shake off his disbelief, “Dude! It's just, you're super nice, saved my life and you're definitely a nerd that shoves the bullies in lockers, what's the catch?”  
“Well...” Malcolm says as he sips his coffee looking overly suspicious.  
Stiles' shoulders slump as he sighs “you're not human.” he states because there's no point in questioning it.  
The man gives him a small smile with soft eyes “is that a problem?” the worry is obvious in his question.  
“It depends; are you trying to trick me? Or are you trying to hurt me and the residing pack that occupies this territory?” Stiles asks sharply and defensively as he glares at Malcolm, looking the man straight in the eyes.  
“I'm here for nothing of the sort. I promise you that Stiles. You can say that I'm here to do the exact opposite in fact. I hope you will see me as an ally at the moment and hopefully as a friend in the near future.” Malcolm placed his hand over Stiles' own, Stiles eyes him, judging, searching for the truth in his yes. Eventually he sighs, softening his gaze.  
“Okay... I know there's a lot more you aren't telling me but eventually you'll have to buddy but for now... Okay.”  
Malcolm gives his hand a squeeze before releasing it. He stands slowly and faces the window.  
“I was able to get your phone from your home but nothing else, I believe they are planning to keep you for 2 more days, while your body heals and the sheriff's department puts together your files as the DHS does the same thing. Ms. Melissa was kind enough to allow me to visit today but the officials who will be coming back and forth will unlikely be as kind. My number is already programmed into your phone, if you need anything please do not hesitate to contact me.”

“You talk like an old man, I bet you're a vampire.” Stiles smirks as Malcolm does the same along with a quirk of his eyebrow. “But yeah, I got it and... thank you. Ya know... For everything.” Stiles looks away sheepishly, he really can't even begin to properly thank this man.  
“Think nothing of it Stiles. Sadly I really must be going, I don't want them to get too antsy. I will see you soon.”  
Stiles nods wondering who “them” was as he watches him leave, taking small sips of his coffee. He'll get to see the sheriff soon, hopefully he won't hate Stiles for lying to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is told the way it is to make you wonder a bit but eventually everything will fall into place.  
> Leading up to a few things, a few BIG things.  
> This story can be pretty long or pretty short. I don't know which yet.  
> Also, I hope we get to see our talkative Stiles again soon maybe he'll make some new friends who will help him remember his old self? It looks like he's already opening up to Malcolm don't you think?  
> (For those wondering, this story definitely will have Derek/Stiles)


	4. Who cares about what you shoulda' done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoulda', woulda', coulda' but you didn't.

Derek finally begins calming down after hours of running desperately through the preserve.

A few hours earlier, deputy David and the sheriff walked into the station with a cuffed and extremely furious Phil Slota. Derek watched in disbelief along with confusion as the two threw the man into a holding cell rather aggressively. The sheriff looked livid.  
No one had ever seen the man so angry, the look of rage and disgust had even Derek ready to bare his throat. It seemed as if no one knew what to be more concerned with; an enraged sheriff or a desperately angry and arrested fellow officer?  
Phil was known by the other deputies and towns people as a good officer who loved children and helped the elderly cross the street and also as a hardworking and caring man, who could get tough when he needed to. Cuffed wrists really did not suit him nor did the red faced fiery he was displaying. He tries to recall how Stiles had always spoke of the man and as he thought about it, he realized Stiles never really did speak of him.  
The now caged man began yelling how wrong it was for HIM of all people to be behind bars, how he's done nothing wrong. That he simply disciplined the boy when he needed to.  
Derek's face pales, the room seems to get smaller, his breaths become too shallow and quick. He hears another deputy confirming that Stiles has been stabilized at the hospital and that the sheriff was authorized to visit and take the boy's statement once he has fully woken. It was... deputy... deputy.... Barbara, maybe? Something like that. Derek couldn't focus, could barely think as he ran out of the station ignoring the other worker's calls after him. Running past his car, bumping into anyone and anything in his haste to get away from it all, himself especially. He ran desperately, even when he just couldn't anymore. 

*******************

Now, leaning against a tree, with bloodied broken hands from clawing and beating it. His breaths long and thin, still unable to truly calm down, still unable to control his anger.  
Derek wants to kill. Phil should not be in the safety of a jail cell, he should be torn to shreds left to bleed and suffer. He slams his fists against the tree in frustration breaking them further, how long had Stiles had to endure that monsters abuse? How did no one notice? How had HE not noticed?  
The boy had changed tremendously from the child Derek had remembered. Not that he even knew Stiles that well when they were younger. They barely even spoke.  
Even so Derek assumed the source of change had simply been a gradual progression of maturity. No, Derek was excusing his dismissal of Stiles' pain, the smell was practically the boy's default smell. 

The kid was as jumpy as Isaac.

Derek laughs hysterically as he shrinks to his knees, banging his head against the tree. He screams a sorrowful scream, cursing himself for being the weak and selfish bastard he was. All he does is hurt those he loves.  
The boy had done so much for not only Derek but his pack as well. Their pack. Endured so much for them.  
He cringes as he thinks of what Erica and Boyd had told him about what transpired that night at Gerard's. Then thinks of the night the wild boy threw a Molotov at Peter. So loyal to his core, always determined to protect the pack no matter the cost.  
There was so much more. Stiles had saved each and all of their lives at some point, even took care of them with his mother hen instincts. The teen kept them human and in return Scott and he kicked the boy out. No matter what excuse; even though they feared for the boy getting hurt as he always did when they accepted his help. 

But Derek was no fool, Stiles' safety wasn't the only thing to blame. Derek had needed to be blunt and clear, in order to make sure Stiles understood, he didn't have to be as cruel as he chose to be. It was simple, Derek feared his feelings for the boy. Had regretted giving in to his desires, he truly did, Stiles was young, far too young, he's an officer of the law for goodness sake! Not only that but clearly they were both too unstable, reacting to their own dependence and vulnerability.  
The older wolf realizes he should have waited but that night Stiles nearly died, again. The thought of nearly losing the boy AGAIN tormented Derek, that night he held onto the younger boy and didn't let go until the next morning. He involuntarily lets out a sob, shedding no tears as he remembers Stiles' reluctance to remove his shirt. The boy was scarred, Derek had been naive to assume that only the supernatural world left marks on the others body.

Would Stiles forgive him? Even though he deserves no such thing? The answer is obvious, the thought sends a violet twitch through his core.

“I was never pack to begin” Derek repeats Stiles' words bitterly, they treated him so cruelly that he didn't even consider himself a part of the pack in the first place. The alpha always questioned how he could never feel the boy through the pack bond, like he could with his other betas. Assumed it was Stiles himself rejecting the bond when in reality both parties were. Derek howled, long and mournful, wondering aloud how he could fix this. If he even could.  
After a while of indulging in self hatred and guilt he stands up straight, rubbing his now healing hands over his face in exasperation.  
He WILL fix this. Not only for the pack that is barely standing due to the teen's absence but for Stiles himself. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair and Derek will show him just how sorry he is, how much they need him. Not just for his wits and magic but because the boy is what grounds them, what keeps them human and on their toes.

With one last tired sigh the alpha finally heads home.

************************

Isaac perks up and rises from the couch at the sound of his alpha approaching the loft, he had been antsy all day. Even more so than usual; because of Stiles' absence from the pack in general but the other boy wasn't in school today and when the beta went to the others home it had been surrounded by officers. Isaac was ready to bombard his alpha, to demand that he tell what he knew. He needed to hear the man say that Stiles' was okay.  
Once the door opens, revealing the devastated looking alpha who looked as if he's seen the dead.  
Isaac fell to his knees, body shaking tremendously. He gapes at Derek, unable to speak. The young teen's wolf was going mad, it hasn't calmed since Stiles left, not even at the thought of his alpha. Now it was completely hysterical. He beta shifts right then there as he rested his head onto his hands, trying to cover the grief and shame.  
Derek immediately kneels down at the boy's side, wrapping his arm's around the younger wolf's shoulders. Grounding the beta into shifting back.  
“Hey, Isaac hey, he's fine, he's in the hospital right now but he's fine.” Derek repeats the mantra over and over as much for himself as for Isaac.  
“He's not fine, Derek! He hasn't been for who fucking knows how long!? So stop. Please.... just stop. Stop saying 'he's fine'.” the alpha nods in understanding and agreement because what could he say? Isaac was right.  
“It was his uncle.” Isaac doesn't stop shaking and doesn't even look up as he sobs and states the horrible truth. The boy continues through his sobbing:

“I-I-I didn't even notice Derek! I was too busy selfishly taking advantage of how he put up with me and took care of me, like the fucking child I am. When-when we were around the others, I was so mean to him Derek but every time I needed him he-he took care of me. I-I just, it's just-it was so obvious, the signs, ya know? They-they were right there, in my face all the time and I cho- chose to brush them off, scared that he'd push me away. I-I just, I, GOD Derek, he was always there when I needed him. Always! But when he needed me, I ran away. Oh god, I know how bad it is from experience and I left him all alone....” 

Isaac begins choking, probably on his own saliva.  
Once the boy's coughing and sputtering slowed down the alpha cups the boy's head enveloping him into a proper hold against his chest, as he rocks the two of them back and forth. Assuring his beta that it will all work out, that he can't blame himself because it's  
unrealistic.  
He doesn't say aloud how if anyone was to blame it would be the fucking officer of the law who saw the boy daily and did nothing to help him.

The boy clings to him and begins sobbing again, harder and louder this time, pushing into Derek as if the alpha could hide him away from all of his pain, guilt and sorrow.

Derek involuntarily clung to the boy in return. Consoling him as best he could.

He decided that as soon as possible a pack meeting must be held. They needed to discuss this. All of... This.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey seriously thank you for reading and commenting especially, it really motivates me to keep going.  
> The next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow, I'm a full time student so time is scarce but I will do my best.  
> The sheriff will be up next.


	5. A loved nuisance, is no nuisance at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about it. As professionals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talk of abuse and past sexual trauma, also self depreciating thoughts and lack of self worth.

Stiles is sitting up in the hospital bed staring blankly at the black tv screen. He unconsciously switches his phone between each hand, has been for the past twenty minutes. It's 6:50pm and he's been contemplating if he should read his texts from the last few days, there's five voice mails too.

After 5 more minutes he caves in and begins reading all of the mess:

[SCOTTY] 3 days ago 7:44pm: Wht do u mean don't speak to you anymore!?

3 missed calls from: SCOTTY

[SCOTTY] 3 days ago 7:50pm: Stiles! Pick up dude, I wnt to explain, let me explain cuz I know y u were kicked out

2 missed calls from: SCOTTY

[SCOTTY] 3 days ago 7:55pm: We're best friends dude, u cnt ignore me for ever, I dnt want you to ignore me, pls dnt hate me, pls pick up

5 missed calls from: SCOTTY

[SCOTTY] 2 days ago 1:12pm: Stiles pick up man! If ud let me explain then ud understand pick up! 

[LYDS] 2 days ago 2:05pm: I would like to say that I was not apart of those imbeciles plan. It needed to be done but they handled it awfully. You should call me, Derek is a fool to think I won't talk to you just because you aren't pack. We're still friends, call me soon because we have much to talk about, that black eye for one thing. 

1 missed call from: LYDS

[LYDS] 2 days ago 5:22pm: It seems you really are mad about all of this. Well, like I said it was all Derek and Scott's idea, the only thing I've done wrong was ignore our friendship.

2 missed calls from: Uncle Phil

[CATWOMAN] 1 day ago 6:01pm: Hey batman, me and Boyd were planning to marathon bad horror movies, you like that right? We're wondering if you wanna come? We'll give you a ride to school tomorrow too. :')

Stiles huffs out a somber laugh, they really are rubbing salt into the wound. He won't respond to any of the messages, there really is no point.  
What? They think they can ignore what happened that night? Thinking his hurt only came from being pushed out of the pack? They all stood there as he was called a liability and weak. Watched as he was pushed out of the very pack he helped create. Even before hand, all they did was use him and shove him around, it was so much more than being pushed out of the pack that he wasn't even apart of in the first place.  
They didn't care about Stiles, they didn't and really, who could blame them? It's not as if Derek was wrong but still...  
He brushes off any further self depreciating thoughts as he checks the voice mails; there's only 3. Two from Scott which he quickly deletes and one from his uncle.  
He struggles to swallows with a throat so dry. He clicks play as he reaches for the nearly empty water cup near his bead and downs the rest in one go.  
“Stiles. You're in a lot of trouble once I get home, boy.” that's it. That's all it says. He closes the app and sets the phone to silent, the sheriff walks in a moment later.

The man knocks on his door frame slowly stepping in.  
“Hey kiddo, I'm coming in, that okay?” Stiles nods excitingly, he'd been anticipating the sheriff ever since Melissa said the man himself would be coming.  
“I brought you some candy, I had 4 kinds but Missy said you couldn't have all of them. Said too much would make you sick but we agreed one would be okay. The others are in the staff fridge. I chose the first one for you, hope you like snickers”  
“Oh, oh whoa! You really didn't have to sheriff but thank you so much, I'll never turn down candy!” Stiles says enthusiastically as he takes the candy and rips it open taking a bite, it gains him a fond look from the sheriff.  
Stiles isn't used to anyone looking at him that way. He doesn't know what to say and decides to give in to saying the first thing that comes to mind. Something he rarely indulges.  
“Missy huh? So I'm guessing you know mama McCall” he accuses as he wriggles his eye brows. The sheriff seems to choke on nothing as he gapes wide eyed at the boy. Before Stiles can really regret giving in and being himself the sheriff laughs nervously; “mama McCall, huh? So I'm guessing you know Missy” at that the two laugh, causing the tension and awkwardness to evaporate.

“Me and Melissa are very good friends, we talk to one another a lot ya know, sometimes we even talk about you, we were real concerned about your 'bullying' problem, kiddo.” he looks at Stiles, his eyes sad and tired.  
Stiles has the gall to look guilty, he laughs nervously, trying to change the subject but still trying to show the sheriff that he was willing to talk about it; “so.... That statement huh?”  
“Right.” The sheriff says taking out his flip book from his back pocket. “Statement. You know how this goes kiddo, you have to be honest. I'm beggin' ya to. You're safe and you know I'll protect you but in order to keep Phil behind bars, you have to help us out, alright?”  
Stiles nods meeting the man's eyes, they're practically pleading at him. He can do this. He has to do this.

Stiles started from the beginning, he was 10 years old at the time and that he had only been in Phil's custody for a year at the time.  
The abuse was only verbal in the beginning.  
Demeaning him, reminding him daily that he was worthless and should be grateful that Phil would take him in even after the pain Stiles had caused his father; the abusive man's brother. Stiles spoke of the abuse as if it were nothing. As if it were some casual thing, it caused a bitter taste to enter the sheriff's mouth as he wrote Stiles' words down a little too hard against the notebook.  
He went on about the first few times Phil hit him. Stiles really did have a smart mouth at the time and his uncle would strike him any time he talked back or said something really annoying. Mentioned trivially that he got thrown in the closet for bigger offenses like bad grades or cooking badly. Things like that.  
When he began talking about his first beating, he nearly threw up. The sheriff immediately rose from his chair and retrieved a mini trashcan for the boy to hold and dry heave into.

“You gonna be alright kid? Should we stop?” The man looked just as sick as Stiles did.  
“N-no, I have to do this now because if I don't- If I don't, I won't be able to l-later, I want to continue if that's cool with you.” he's shaking, he looks so pathetic, he knows it. He's so pathetic. 

The sheriff pursed his lips along with a stiff nod of his head “alright. Just take your time. You're strong kiddo, you just don't know.” with one last rub on Stiles back the sheriff take his seat once again, notebook and pen in hand.  
Stiles nodded, bathing in the praise and care. He was strong. The sheriff said that someone like HIM was strong and he believes the man. 

“I was t-thirteen t-the first time he beat me... It was because I fought back, I didn't mean to, I was-I was just so scared. He just came in in the middle of the night. Crawled into my bed and tried to... well, you know... I didn't want to and I tried to push him offa' me and he just like, punched me. Hard. I stopped struggling all together after the second punch. In the end he got what he wanted, made me clean myself up afterwards and later he beat me and taught to never fight against him again. He used the belt buckle.” He takes a deep breath once he finally finishes, he hadn't really breathed while he spoke. He unconsciously rubbed the scars on his upper shoulder from the first beating and realizes that he feels much better and swallows the bile that had threatened to come up.  
When he looks up he sees a very red faced sheriff. If the moment wasn't so serious Stiles would have laughed and joke about how constipated he looked.  
“Was that the only time something like that happened?” the sheriff spits out each word like they were poison, Stiles pales, the sheriff probably thinks that he's disgusting now. Stiles never wanted the sheriff to know, he knew it would be this way. He knew he was disgusting.  
“Uh, no, just a few times... The last time was nearly a year ago, so it's- uh, been a while and stuff” Stiles tries to play casual with a shrug of his shoulders, the sheriff hates him. Stiles can feel it. The very thought makes him want to die.

“That fucking monster...” Stiles does what he's been avoiding to do ever since he started speaking and looked at the sheriff, whose visibly shaking with fury. “He- he raped a child! He raped you Stiles, you do know that, right? You know none of what he did was your fault. You gotta know that kid.” Stiles shrugs; his default response but thinks better of it as he only nods, acting as if he understands and agrees, not trusting himself to speak.  
The sheriff looks as if he's going to call out Stiles lie but thinks better of it, he himself calls it a day as the pen and small note book are placed back within his shirt pocket.

After an intense moment of silence, while the sheriff had been calming himself down and avoiding each others eye contact, the sheriff changes topics; “Oh, before I forget, I heard that department of human services would be coming to talk to you about a temporary home.”

“Oh yeah, Mrs. McCall said I could stay with her” Stiles really didn't want to because of the whole Scott situation but he really didn't want to live with strangers either.

The sheriff blushed and looked down in surprise and disappointment. “Oh... oh that's good then. I uh, I was going to offer too. Lots of space at my house and all but Missy's great too.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You want me. To stay. With you?” He punctuates the question as if the sheriff wouldn't understand other wise.

“Of course kiddo, after all, I'm certified as a foster parent. Hell, I even hosted the Isaac boy for while, while Derek fought for custody.”  
Stiles didn't know what to say, could only look incredulously at the man. The sheriff looked away sheepishly as he continued  
“And if you'd like, you'll be an adult soon anyway. You're 17 right? So to save you all the trouble... Ya know, I could, always just... adopt you...” he mutters the last bit.

“Are you serious!?” And Stiles doesn't mean to but he yells. Loudly. He leaps towards the sheriff from his bed into the arms the very surprised man's arms, whose look of confusion turns to one of concern when Stiles whimpers; “ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, bad decision, pain and bruises.” The sheriff chuckles at the boy, helping him back into a comfortable position on the bed.  
“Yes I'm serious Maciej. I want you to stay with me and think about adoption, it'll be good to have you as my son. Honestly think' it'll be good for both of us. Really, it feels like you shoulda' been mine in the first place.”  
Stiles chokes up at his birth name, the sheriff used it so naturally sometimes, it reminded him of his mother who Stiles could barely remember these days.

“You have no idea how much I'd like that sheriff.” He really can't help the tears that force their way through involuntarily but immediately the sheriff at his side, arms around his shoulders, comforting him and pulling him into his favorite Stilinski hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much school work and a test coming up soon, so I will probably update every other day but I will do my best to post each chapter as soon as possible.  
> I love comments and I try to respond to everyone so feel free to do so. I appreciate them greatly.  
> Also I will probably talk very realistically about the abuse Stiles went through with his uncle, as I have had experiences with it, I am only warning you that it will be realistic and graphic and can make some people greatly uncomfortable.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this, I will update as soon as possible, hopefully Tomorrow if not, then Sunday.


	6. Act like everything's all better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski. Well, almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic abuse and threatening of sexual assault.

Malcolm met with Benicio at the grocery store after leaving Stiles at the hospital. He didn't want to leave the boy's side so soon but the “family” were apparently getting anxious with his absence and the promise of meeting Stiles soon. Especially Benicio.

The lad's fair fawn beige skin and soft tawny brown eyes, made him look as harmless as he truly was but his wild hair and the savage way he would hold one's gaze made his feral nature, painfully obvious.

Not only that but the young hell hound's control was nearly non existent since he died and became what he is today and even before then it was never all that good either.  
To be so close to an anchor like Stiles had to be hard, Especially when said anchor was awakening in power. Malcolm had no doubts of that.  
Being the hounds temporary anchor was rather... Challenging. No matter what kind of “alpha” status Malcolm held over the family, it wasn't enough, the boy was literally a ghost wolf of sorts. He needed a real alpha wolf and Malcolm was no wolf. Not even close.

Malcolm decides at that moment that Benicio would be the next to meet Stiles. 

At the end of his thoughts, said Benicio approaches him with a brightly colored cereal box.  
Oh boy.

“I want captain crunch.” the hound exclaims while placing the box of said cereal into the basket. Great a challenge.  
“No. Benicio, I'm cooking tonight and you really don't need the sugar.” Malcolm says calmly as he removes the box, Benicio instantly grabs his wrist before Malcolm can place it on a near by shelf.  
Malcolm's eyebrows twitched at the open defiance. He's getting too old for this.

“I want captain crunch.” The younger repeats with defiant deliberation. Not backing down. Malcolm hates when he gets this way. The boy runs completely on instinct, challenging someone he does not truly see as alpha for power. It's in his nature, Malcolm understands but Benicio needs grounding, if Malcolm doesn't assert his authority, Benicio is very likely to shift and challenge him, right in the middle of the isle.

“Benicio Brian Vera. You will release my hand the moment I finish speaking or I will force you to. I will take control of your physical body which I remind you: you absolute hate to have control taken from you. I do not wish to do it but I will and you know it.” the hound releases Malcolm's wrist immediately, first looking very hurt, then surprised and settles on looking away in irritation.

“I'm sorry DD... I'm just so... fuckin' frustrated and you don't even know. Not just cause' you're not a dead dog but you've... Met him.” Beni looks at him accusingly, face going back to expressing hurt.  
Malcolm's face softens immediately, he sighs, placing a box of spaghetti noodles into the basket, “First of all, you are not a dead 'dog' you know I don't like when you casually insult yourself that way. 2) Yes, I know. I'm the bad guy here, for what it's worth, I want you to meet Stiles as soon as possible. I can't take too much more of your little... instinctual power play”  
Beni perks up, obviously only hearing “meet Stiles”.  
“Really D!? For real?” Malcolm snorts glancing at the younger fondly, sure that Beni's tail would most definitely be wagging.  
“Yes Beni, for real. I don't know how soon though. As he is currently in the hospital, which you would know if you wouldn't run off so much.”  
Beni shrugs the casual scolding off, following Malcolm to the vegetable isle. “You've been busy and we all know I have shit control. So it's whatever but what isn't whatever is Stiles in the hospital. It was the uncle you were telling us about right? The one that felt off. He dead?”

“No Beni. He is not. I wanted to do what ever gave the best results for Stiles in the long run. At the moment his uncle is in police custody.”

Beni frowns childishly in distaste. “I guess so D” he continues; literally bouncing with excitement. “Oh man I'm so excited though! Is it true meeting someone like him that I'll feel like instantly grounded or whatever you called it!?”  
“I haven't felt grounded since I was like 7, dude this is so big, can I meet him tomorrow!?”  
Malcolm continues to casually examine the tomatoes while responding “Beni, as I said earlier he is in the hospital. Not only that he is involved with a case as a victim. Now that I say that he is also 17, still a minor...” Malcolm is not known to be so careless or irresponsible, so how did he let something so important slip by him? As if reading his mind; “Oh man, D, you can like adopt him! Aren't you like certified for that shit!?”  
“Language Benicio.” Malcolm scolds.  
Beni scoffs, “see!? Perfect guardian material! You got me an' Vahn! Oh, get the big broccoli, I like the heads” he adds as they approach the greens. The man complies. “I can't say that I'm not thinking about it but if he has a next of kin they will definitely be considered for custody first.”  
The hound begins to protest just as Malcolm's phone rings.

“Malcolm speaking”  
“Oh! Hey Malcolm it's Stiles.” Malcolm instantly relaxes, releasing tension he didn't know he was carrying. “Hello Stiles, it's nice to hear from you, is everything alright?” before Stiles can respond Beni pounces on Malcolm trying to hear better.  
“That how he sounds!? Hiss voice is ssso nicce” Beni slurs the last bit as Malcolm swats him away.  
“Benicio, you're making a scene!” Malcolm glares at the spectators, causing them all to scatter away.  
He quickly gets back to his call, heading towards checkout “Excuse me for that Stiles, I have someone here who is very excited to meet you but he doesn't know how to behave, he may not be able to meet you because of his poor behavior.” Malcolm glares at Beni who pouts in return.  
Stiles snorts, “no worries, he's a good guy though right?”

“Of course Stiles, I would never allow anyone with bad will near you. The young man with me is named Benicio Vera, he's about your age actually. 18.” Beni placidly places the groceries onto the conveyor belt, bagging them once they're scanned, acting as if he wasn't intently listening to the conversation.

“Okay, that's good then. I'd love to meet your friends, pack, what ever you have going on, soon” Beni's head snaps up at that immediately, startling the cashier.

“Then I do say that we must get together as soon as you'd like, my companion would like that quite a lot” Malcolm's smiling fondly as he takes out his credit card, handing it to the cashier.

“Yeah! That'd be great. And oh! Malcolm guess what!?”

Malcolm inquires what, eagerly listening to Stiles answer, too engrossed in the conversation at hand to even noticed the two werewolf like smelling individuals, 2 isles away who had been listening in since he and Beni mentioned Stiles' name.

***************************

“Just who the hell exactly are those people, Lydia!?” Jackson hisses. He had been listening intently to the two, repeating what he could for the girl.

She flips her hair before going back to her phone and continues texting.  
“I don't know Jackson! You're the one with super hearing, I thought you'd be able to tell me! We got their names, I'm running it by Danny.” Lydia doesn't mean to snap at him but she's so angry. Stiles was in the hospital!? Not only that but Jackson said that the scruffier looking one in the hoodie smelt of pure decay and the black man smelt as if he shouldn't even be alive. What ever that means. No matter. Lydia did not sit well with not knowing everything and right now she didn't know the two men who definitely knew Stiles. 

“Whatever Lyds. What about the part with Stiles' uncle? The weirdo was being abused? Is that why he always smelled like that? This is so fucked up.” Jackson sounded as frustrated as Lydia, she hums her sympathy, abandoning the cart and heading for the exit as Jackson immediately followed behind. 

Once at the car Jackson slams his hands on top of the hood, swearing loudly.

“Calm down Jackson, I don't need you wolfing out. I'm calling Derek. He has a lot to answer to.” Lydia says as a matter of factually while dialing said alpha's number. Jackson frowns deeply and nods because just what in the hell is going on anymore?

**********************

Malcolm had just gotten off the phone with a very sleepy but excited Stiles.  
The boy had spoken excitingly about the sheriff who apparently volunteered as his potential caretaker. Malcolm was happy that Stiles was happy but the sheriff was obviously a very secretive man, a good man all the same; but most secrets these days were deadly. 

As he and Beni load the groceries into their Yukon, he thinks of the night he met the sheriff the very same night he officially met Stiles.  
The other man seemed trust worthy but it was obvious that he was hiding something. Not only that, Malcolm swears the man looks familiar but it's an unreliable source of anything, as Malcolm had met _many_ people during his life time.

“Oh, by the way D, we were being followed by a funny smelling human and a little living wolf~” Beni sings the last 3 words, grinning mischievously at Malcolm.

“Were we now. I knew I sensed something.” Malcolm gets into the car igniting it as Beni climbs in and immediately begins drumming his hands on the head board.

“Yeah! They know Stiles too apparently, also said I smell dead, typical.” he mutters the last bit in disdain.  
Malcolm looks at him sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on the young hound's shoulder.  
“Do not fret Benicio. They are only a fraction of our worries, feel free to ignore them.  
And anyways, who cares what they think? I thought you only cared about our opinions and I've never complained about your smell. I seem to recall you even saying; on multiple occasions I might add that; my nose is... shit, was it?”

Beni bursts into laughter, playfully punching Malcolm in the arm.

“Yeah dude, definitely! Your nose IS shit, you can't smell to save your life!” Beni continues his laughing fit as they pull out of the parking lot, heading back to their temporary base.

*************************

“You thought you could hide behind the sheriff you worthless shit!?” Uncle Phil bellows as he tasers Stiles for 9th time with his standard police baton taser.  
Stiles screams in agony wishing that he would pass out soon or at least die.  
He's covered in sweat, on his knees, hands tied behind his back.  
“WELL!?” Phil demands as he kicks Stiles in the back forcing the boy to fall forward, his head colliding into the floor with a loud smack.

“Mm' sssorry uncle ppphil... M' sssoo ssssory” Stiles can't help the slur. His head is throbbing, he wants the sheriff, he wants Malcolm, he wants... Derek. Someone. Anyone, to save him from this.

Uncle Phil falls to his knees behind Stiles, poking the boy's behind with his erection, yanking the younger's pants down “You better be fucking sorry”  
Stiles whines trying his best to move away but only manages to gain a frustrated growl from his attacker; “plllease uncle Ppphhil, nn-no. Pleeasse... s-s-ssstop”

Before things can get much worse, Stiles is woken up by an unfamiliar voice and gentle hands.

“Hey, hey, it's okay hun', you're okay. I'm Cam, your nurse. You looked like you were havin' the worst nightmare so I thought it'd be a good idea to wake you up. Especially with a wild heart beat like yours.”  
Stiles sits up slowly and stares at her blankly but doesn't say anything. He's too relieved from being woken from his nightmare to even speak.

She thins her lips before putting on her best smile. “Well sug' it's 11am in the mornin' on a Tuesday and I need you to take these meds.”she exclaims, placing a paper cup full at the brim with water into Stiles' hand. 

Stiles looks on in relief at the medication placed into his hands, afterwards and swallows them down quickly. His body was aching greatly, it forces him to wonder just how bad his injuries must be, they couldn't be any worse than usual. 

Nurse Cam quietly began checking Stiles' vitals, pulling him away from his thoughts as she conversed with him casually.  
Jotting down her findings and results she heads towards the door but stops abruptly as if she had forgotten something.  
“Oh! Almost forgot, a therapist will be here to assess you. I don't really know about what though, just givin ya a heads up sug'!”  
Man, she seemed cheerful about everything.

************* THURSDAY *****************

“Son, I really think it would be best to just stay home the rest of the week. We can get the work and you could do it at home?” the sheriff parks near the school's entrance and makes sure to express his discomfort at the idea of Stiles going to school just a day after being released from the hospital.  
Stiles huffs at his foster dad, more amused than anything else, he spares final glances at all the trinkets in the cruiser.  
“I'll be fine sheriff, plus I've already missed 3 days and they won't let you take tests home but wait! There's more! I can physically feel my grades and major popularity dropping!” The sheriff smiles fondly at Stiles' dramatized reasoning. Stiles doesn't want to worry the sheriff but he really should get back to school, he can't avoid it forever and tackling it on as soon as possible would be a benefit in the long run.  
The sheriff sighs in defeat; “you're killin' me kiddo but I guess the doctors wouldn't have given you the OK if you couldn't do it...” Stiles nods in exaggerated agreement.  
“But you _will_ call me if you have _any_ problems and I do mean anything Stiles.” The demand catches Stiles off guard but he agrees obediently.

“Don't worry sheriff, I'll be fine and if anything happens I'll call, I promise.” the respond gets Stiles a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

“Alright kiddo, I trust you. I get off work at 6 but I'll be here at 4 to pick you up.” Stiles hums in understanding while exiting the vehicle.

“Okay, be safe and have a good day, sheriff”

The sheriff chuckles; “You too son.”

Stiles closes the car door carefully and watches the man exit the parking lot, a warm feeling growing intensely in his chest. The man was just so... good.  
When he was released from the hospital yesterday, early Wednesday morning, the sheriff was there to sign his release papers.  
That day Stiles had spoken to 2 social service workers about his home placement. Before they could even explain his options, he requested to stay with the sheriff. Which surprisingly, the workers had no problem with. The sheriff was a well known, trust worthy and liked man and has housed many temporary foster children for the county in the past.  
They agreed easily but informed Stiles of his grandparents, who currently lived in Canada who could fight for rights at anytime before the adoption, if they chose to. It was doubtful to happen as the couple have not been involved in Stiles' life for a very long time. He could barely remember them.

Once given the OK the sheriff took Stiles to his home.  
Stiles still can't believe that the sheriff gave him his own room, the room was bare but the sheriff assured him that they would be going shopping for decorations as soon as possible. Stiles didn't mind how bare it was, it was so nice and spacious and the window near his bed instantly became his favorite. The sheriff was too kind and giving to someone like Stiles.  
Stiles hadn't felt so safe and loved since that night with Derek.  
Derek. Oh no, Derek. he's been trying not to think of that night or the man involved but Derek-

“Hey, Stiles. You okay?” Stiles blinks, caught off guard as a hand is placed comfortingly on his lower back. Danny watching him with worry.  
It takes him a few seconds to respond due to his surprise and confusion. Danny was never mean to Stiles or anything but he never really spoke with him either, so yeah, he was a little confused at the gesture; “Oh! Yeah! I'm good, sorry, day dreaming.”  
Danny grins patting his back gently, “alright, just thought I'd check. See you later Stiles” and just like that Danny walks away and enters the building leaving a confused Stiles staring after him.  
Stiles starts feeling awkward standing so close to the entrance but not entering as the other students arrive. Staring and openly pointing at him as they whisper to one another. He feels his face grow hot as he rushes into the building, getting to his locker as quickly as he could.

Scott stands 3 lockers away from him, staring at Stiles with big puppy dog eyes.  
Stiles ignores him easily as he fumbles with his combination lock. He jumps when Scott starts growling, Stiles stares at the wolf in distrust and confusion. Scott whines in response to Stiles' reaction but returns his attention and glaring at what ever was behind Stiles.  
Stiles slowly turns his head to see what's so threatening and is immediately met with the most wild looking teen ever, staring straight down into his face.

Holy shit the guy was tall, taller then Stiles himself and Stiles was in no means, short.

“Uh.” is all Stiles can manage, he doesn't know who this guy is, doesn't even know what to say, but apparently 'uh' was the right answer because now said guy is grinning at him with an insanely feral grin, fangs and all.  
Before Scott can even intervene the guy fist pumps excitingly.  
“Holy shit! This is, this feels.... This is so wild. I mean like, they said meeting you, it'd be like this but actually feelin' it is a whole 'nother thing!” “Oh! I'm Benicio by the way but YOU can definitely call me Beni.” 'Beni' doesn't stop for a single breath as he ignores the angry and confused glares from Scott and reaches his hand out for Stiles to shake.  
Stiles eyes it questioningly before connecting their hands; “uuh.. Stiles.” with that Beni yanks him into a hug, inhaling Stiles' scent deeply. “Malcolm's talked about you like non-stop, dude, you have no idea” Beni sighs, barely audible.  
Oh yeah, Benicio, Malcolm mentioned him the other night, duh. Stiles relaxes immediately and starts to return the friendly hug just as Scott yanks Beni away from him, shoving the wild boy into the nearby lockers.

“Scott, dude, what the hell are you doing!? Get off him!” Stiles demands as he pushes Scott away, Scott looked at him with betrayal as he regains his footing while an audience begins to form.  
“'ME' what the hell!? What about you! The guy stinks and nearly shifted in front you!” Scott hisses but whispers the last bit, finally noticing their audience.  
The bell rings causing most of the crowd to immediately disperse, scurrying to their classes. They stare each other down as the rest of the crowd eventually dissipates.  
It's only seconds but it feels like minutes pass as they stare at one another. Scott looks like he's trying to pick Stiles apart, as if the boy's eyes could tell him just what in the hell is going on. He looks so hurt that it makes Stiles want to back down but he can't.

“sooo... um hey, Stiles. There's like a lot of tension here between you and your, uh... friend but uh, I finally got to meet you and I would like your attention, to be honest. Plus the bell rang, that means we should be in class right?” Beni says pulling on Stiles arm, trying to get the other boy closer to him.  
Stiles snickers at the other, Beni reminds him of a puppy, needy but adorable. Like Isaac in a way. He grimaces at the thought.  
Scott simply stares on longingly, eyebrows expressing confusion. “Stiles. He smells off like really off, like a rotten corpse. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's apart of the group that's crossed into the territory recently, without permission.”

Beni looks at Stiles defensively, frowning deeply before he looks away to glare at Scott.

“I'm a hell hound, asshole. I- I won't deny I smell because I know I do but I can't help it. No matter how hard I try, so fuck you and your other wolf friends who keep sayin' that shit.” Beni is shaking with anger and shame, staring at his feet. Stiles quickly places his arms around him defensively, glaring menacingly at the young man who is the cause of the hounds turmoil.

“Scott. As far as I'm concerned, he's no enemy of mine. There's been no deaths or any other threats, so they haven't done anything wrong.” Stiles bites out each word, glare turning into a look of disappointment and vulnerability; “you Scott. You and everyone else should just stay away.” he swallows desperately, looking away from the young wolf, Beni places a comforting hand on his forearm, while a nearby teacher warns them to get to class. Stiles is quick to lie, claiming that, he and Scott were helping the new student.  
Scott whines loudly and deliberately, as the two walk away, Stiles doesn't even look back as he helps Beni to his class.

********************

It's later at lunch when he's seated alone, slowly sipping on the ensure that he apparently _must_ drink between every meal. It's not really gross tasting or anything but it's really thick and hard to swallow. He laughs quietly at his own innuendo.  
“What's so funny?” Danny asks, slowly taking a seat across from Stiles.  
“Oh? Haven't you heard? I'm the kid who apparently has gone insane at the hands of everyone's favorite deputy. It's hilarious.” Stiles says bitterly. It's all anyone is talking about. Staring at him, pointing at him, laughing as he trembles for no reason and jumps at the slightest sudden noises. Danny looks at him sympathetically. “Hey, you just need to ignore everyone. Besides, this might not make you feel better but you've always been kinda jumpy. It's just that everyone knows why now.” Danny shrugs casually, Stiles stares at him curiously, still trying to swallow down the thick protein.  
“huh, guess you're right.” For some reason Stiles is kinda comforted that Danny said something like that. It's a small acknowledgment that what Stiles had been through was nothing new and he did it without all the pity. It made him feel comfortable with the other teen.

Danny smiles small and warm.”So, Jackson and Lydia have been total dicks. For some reason they started ignoring you and when I asked about it they just brushed it off? Not only that, they're definitely lying about something, just the other night they asked me to run bg checks on 2 of the new comers in town. So, uh, I don't know what to say pass this...” Danny is blushing furiously, looking away sheepishly as he takes long sips from his milk carton.

“We should hang out sometime.” Stiles blurts out, Danny nearly chokes on his milk in response.  
“I mean if you want to, we could talk shit about bad friends, play games, ya know... what ever.” Stiles neck is hot as he finishes his awkward short ramble.  
Danny beams at him “Yeah man, sounds like a plan.”  
They continue eating talking casually about their plans to hang out and school in general as a very exasperated Benicio approaches their table.  
He flops down aggressively, sitting very closely next to Stiles despite all the available room and lays his head on Stiles shoulder, arms crossed.  
“I fucking hate it here! This Mr. Harris guy kept me back after class cause' I wasn't paying attention! I can't help that, it's bullshit! The only reason I'm even here is cause' Malcolm said I'd get to meet you sooner!” the hell hound literally pouts, Stiles smirks.

“Well, good evening to you too Beni. Danny this is my new friend, Benicio. Benicio, this is Danny”  
The hound and human look at each other curiously before respectfully nodding at one another and muttering 'nice to meet yous'.  
Beni sighs and sags onto Stiles further. Grounding himself.  
“You not gonna eat Ben?” Stiles asks attentively, the boy had a sturdy build but Stiles instincts made him want to care for the other teen.

“Nah, this food is gross. Enhanced senses and all that. Oh! Speaking of which, I totally forgot, thanks for reminding me. You should definitely come over next week for dinner. We got a big house now and everything. You can even invite your friend here!” 

Stiles thinks on it for a minute. The sheriff wants to switch to early morning shifts so that he can spend time with Stiles but he doesn't start them yet for the next few weeks.  
“Ya know what? Sounds great! I think Danny here would definitely like to come, maybe he can find out what his bff has been lying about” Stiles waggles his eyebrows knowingly as Danny stares skeptically at the two. The other boy smirks; “glad you want to be truthful early on in our friendship _Stilinski._ I'm in.” Stiles blushes furiously at being called by the sheriff's last name. Flicking a small fry at the other “dude! It's not official yet” they both burst into giggling fits, Beni can't help the small laughs that escapes his lips as he stares fondly at the two.  
The bell rings, irrupting their fits. Beni groans very loudly and dramatically as he stands up taking most of Stiles garbage to throw away. Stiles gives him a very big thank you pat on the head, as Danny comforts him mockingly in a friendly manner.  
“You're more then half way there Beni, you can do it! I'll even walk you to your next class.” Beni groans again, throwing away the trash but follows Stiles and the other human out of the cafeteria door.

The three never paid any attention to the pack of wolves that stared daggers at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've noticed this story is rather a slow build. I'm trying to hasten a lot of it though because I want to write pack angst.  
> This is my longest chapter so far so it took a little longer but I still made it to my Sunday deadline, very late at night.
> 
> Welp, next update should hopefully be Wednesday, if not Thursday.  
> As always your comments and all that keep me very motivated, I'm thankful for each one.


	7. What a formal man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meeting goes well... Well, better than usual.

Derek sat calmly on the couch as he waited for everyone to show. It's Saturday night and it's been nearly a week since he decided to call a pack meeting on the 'Stiles issue'. Derek thought long and hard on what to say but still knows that he'll struggle to get it out. The alpha was a very... awkward man, at times. Being no good with feeling and even worse at expressing himself but this needs to be fixed.  
He'll say it over and over again; what he and Scott done had been completely childish and cowardly. Blaming Stiles and keeping him away from the pack because THEY could not protect the human boy, if only that was all it was.  
He winces, thinking about how Scott's reasoning was much more selfless than his.

_”You should be more honest with them, Sourwolf. Nobody wants to follow somebody with too many secrets, dude.”_  
Derek sighs deeply at the memory, Stiles gave him tons of advice that actually worked. The human always worked so hard to unify the pack. It was working, until... he pushed him away. Derek thought that maybe he should talk with the pack about what happened between he and Stiles...

Derek's up on his feet before the first pack members make it to the door. Glad for the distraction. 

“Scott, Isaac.” the alpha acknowledges them with a nod as they made their way in.  
“Hey, Derek!” Isaac says excitingly, the alpha grunts in return and watched the two head up to Isaac's room with a raise of his brow but decides to mind his business and not assume anything, since the two smelled the same as usual.  
The meeting will be at the loft tonight, It's Derek's private first step into fixing things.  
Stiles always told him to be more 'inviting' towards his betas. Treat them like he wants them, let them into his spaces so that their scents will intermingle with his. Not to comfort only his betas but Derek himself as well. Stiles was just so brilliant, in the beginning Derek took the younger's advice with a grain of salt but gave in and started with subtle touches. Which gave impressive results in his beta's approaches. They were more comfortable with him and welcomed the touches, even returned them in small ways. 

Derek had distracted himself with his own thoughts and was caught off guard by a knock on the loft door. Grunting from his seat as a sign to come in.

They shuffle in, Jackson and Boyd trailing behind Lydia and Erica who are talking among themselves.  
Derek watched quietly, noticing the impact on the atmosphere due to Stiles' absence. Once Scott and Isaac make it back down, he sighs, rising from his seat “Okay, I called you guys here to talk about the situation with Stiles.”  
Gaining everyone's full and undivided attention he continues carefully;  
“Isaac and myself have recently discovered that Stiles was being abused by his uncle, Phil Slota.” He looks at them all, waiting for some sort of recognition.

Everyone is tense and radiating an immense amount of guilt but continue to listen, without interrupting, even Scott. The boy pales tremendously but swallows down the bile in his throat, the boy's mother probably already informed him on Stiles' personal situation but it doesn't make the facts any easier to accept.  
Derek knew to expect this, they all knew that if they thought back, the smell Stiles always emitted made his life painfully obvious. Really, the only one with an excuse for that would be Lydia but then again the girl was brilliant, they all were guilty of swimming in their own ignorance. They all took advantage of him and ignored his pain.

“Right, so, with that information, it is apparent that Scott's and I plan, ultimately did not work. Becaus-”

“Because it just pushed him into a different sort of danger? Huh, _alpha?_ ” Erica spits the words out like venom, Derek frowns at her interruption, eyes glowing alpha red; “What!? Like you said it didn't work.” she shuffles closer next to Boyd on the sofa, looking more hurt than anything else. Derek truly felt remorseful about it all. Boyd and Erica had really bonded with Stiles during and after their capture with Gerard. To alpha command them into ignoring Stiles was beyond wrong.  
He grimaced, continuing on; “Ok, right. As I was saying, the plan. It didn't work, at all.”  
Now it's Boyd's turn to snort but the beta didn't interrupt. Derek's face was growing hotter by the minute and before he could have an angry out burst and ruin everything further, Scott thankfully took over.  
“Guys. Come on, just hear him out. Hear _us_ out, okay? Sure, me and Derek seriously messed up by pushing him out but we're all werewolves, minus Lydia and still, none of us acknowledged how Stiles always smelled funny or acted weird or-”

“Oh please, the dweeb always acted 'weird'.” Jackson defends, Lydia elbows him hard in the ribs and Jackson genuinely looks apologetic.

“Well, the rest of you should have caught on quicker but to me and Boyd he always kinda smelled like he was in pain, smelled the way he did in the basement...” she trailed off at her realization, noticing her discomfort; Boyd places a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Scott, growls, low and soft, they're getting no where. “Look. Let's not play the blame game because it's not gonna help. We fucked up. Period. The only thing we can do is focus on now and how to fix it. His uncles' in jail, problem one taken care of. Personally I'm going to talk to him. I got some good advice from my mom that; we have to show him we're sorry and really mean it. Show him that he's wanted and mean that, that sounds pretty good to me.”

Jackson sneers, “Little too late I think, what? Don't look at me like that, we all see how he acts with that zombie kid in school. And no offense McCall it doesn't seem like you've had much luck talking to him lately.” Jackson can say how much he dislikes or how little he cares about the other until he's blue in the face but it'd all be a lie. Stiles and he had grown closer and really at first, it was only Stiles who would treat him nicely, in his own little way that is; after the Kanima incident. So sue him for actually caring about the spaz, who took care of him.

He leans into Lydia, who idly begins petting his hair, things have been weird between the two since their break up but they still lean on one another greatly, even if Lydia's still pissed that Jackson would break up with HER of all people. Lydia, brilliant as always, figured out Jackson's big gay crisis and decided to not let it go but to try and understand, she did in some way.

“Mhm, Jackson isn't completely wrong here. Every time one of us even try to approach Stiles, he gets really hostile, so does his new... 'friend.' When I cornered this 'Benicio' alone yesterday...”

“You what!?” Derek's glaring at her; “that was stupid Lydia! Why-”

“Oh please, the kid is an oaf, he's pretty feral too it seems like but he's more of a feral oaf like I said, a puppy.” Lydia stares off absent mildly not looking at any of them, deep in her own thoughts. Derek looks as lost as everyone else.

“Feral?” Boyd questions before he realizes; “feral.” he says it as if it all clicked into place for him. Erica seems to catch on a moment afterwards.

Isaac still looks confused but before he can say anything about it his alpha says something first.  
“Wait, wait, the kid is feral and he's in the school... With humans?” Derek really can't wrap his head around this. Feral wolves, zombie wolves or what ever the guy was, should not be around _anyone_ ever.

The human spares a quick glance towards the alpha, as if debating to indulge in his ignorance. “Yes. Feral. I thought it was strange too but on Thursday, during lunch he said something about how he didn't want to be here in the first place-”

“Are you talking about how apparently he was only there so that he could meet Stiles?” Scott air quotes recalling the memory.

“Yes, that. Back to the main point though. I cornered him and asked him what it was that he and his little 'friends' want, at first he tried to dismiss me...” she flips her hair, making a face of disgust at the thought of being disrespected in such a way. “That is until I mentioned Stiles. That riled him up real good for some reason. Told me it wasn't any of my business and that _I_ should stay away from Stiles. Then went on to talk about how _they_ could care less about our weak little pack. He was strangely subdued though, a lot less feral but still wild. Extremely different then how he acted in the store with that Malcolm person that Jackson and I told you guys about.”

They all looked at one another with this revelation.

“It's starting to make sense now... They haven't come any where near the preserve and their goal has something to do with... Stiles.” Derek runs his hands through his hair, eyes alpha red. He sighs; “Alright, two things are going to happen. First, Scott's mom has a good idea, we need to do that, if we want Stiles back. Second, I'm going to go speak with Deaton, he has to know what's going on.”  
“Wait, did that Danny kid ever get back to you guys on who these people are?”  
This gains Jackson's attention; “Danny, isn't talking to us.”  
Derek raises his eyebrow at that and raises both eyebrows as he smells literal misery radiating from Jackson. Maybe he should talk to him about it later?

The alpha moves closer to the beta and squeezes his shoulder, to the alpha's surprise instead of Jackson moving away or shaking him off, the boy relaxes as he continues to sulk into the couch and Lydia.  
“Alright, I'm going to go talk to Deaton, Boyd you come with me. The rest of you guys can stay here if you want to, just don't trash the place. If you do or don't either way, I'll update you.”

“Aye aye, captain!” Isaac mock solutes, everyone else does the same, Derek shakes his head in fondness as he and Boyd leave.

******************

“Deaton.” The vet holds up a finger as he continues treating the kitten on the table.  
Boyd huffs taking a seat in a nearby chair. Derek glowers as he waits for Deaton to finish. As they waited Derek caught onto a strange smell, he sniffs it in deeper... _stiles?_ Boyd seems to have smelt it too, as he sends questioning stares towards the vet but before either of the two can comment, Deaton gives him their attention.

“Alright, how may I help you boys this evening?” Deaton asks as he places the kitten onto small animal bed.  
The vet idly cleans the area and washes his hands; “What do you know about the vampire in town?”  
Deaton thinks for a moment, “hm, not a lot I'm afraid, I know more of his master than of the vampire themselves but it's rather comical that you ask of him because his master very much wants to meet you.” Boyd and Derek spare worrisome glances at each other, gesturing for Deaton to go on. “One moment” the vet leaves the room and comes back a moment later with a letter at hand.

_”Dear Alan Deaton, Emissary of the hale pack,_

_It's Malcolm D. Forde, of the Forde family. I hope you remember me from our last encounter. As you know I am here due to the awakening daemon that occupies your town. As we discussed; he will be 18 soon, a magnificent feat for a daemon of his kind._  
_I have been here for about two weeks but it was brought to my attention by two wolf like creatures in my family that not only it is uneasy for them to be in an alpha wolf's territory without proper permission but it's also beyond disrespectful to do so. Thus, I am requesting a formal meeting between alpha Hale, myself and our chosen seconds, as a sign of peace and good fortune. Unfortunately we do not have an Emissary of our own, so we request that the meeting take place on neutral grounds. I do so look forward to meeting alpha Hale and seeing you again._

_I know letters are a little old fashioned, feel free to call me at 897-***-****, or email me at MalcolmDfo@gma.tsa_

_-Sincerely Malcolm D. Forde”_

Boyd stares at the man placidly, stoic as ever. “Stiles' a demon?”  
“No Boyd, not 'demon' _daemon._ ” Deaton corrects.  
“Daemon? As in the guardian Daemons?”  
“Yes Derek, those daemons. You may already know but there is nothing to worry about Daemons are usually quite peaceful in nature.”  
Derek opens his mouth but before he could even speak Deaton answered for him.  
“Yes, I have known about Stiles for some time and I have had a meeting with Mr. Forde. He is of no threat to you, Derek.”  
Derek grits his teeth, “Why didn't you say anything Deaton?”  
The vet raises an eyebrow, “I was not obligated to, he was of no threat to you or your pack.”  
“You say that but he put some sort of claim on Stiles.”  
“Oh? Is that bothersome for you Derek? That should only bother you, if you have some sort of claim as well, which it seems you do not. Stiles informed me that he is 'no longer pack'. He is not bound to you or your pack, therefore, Mr. Forde's generous protection over the boy is just.”  
Derek catches Boyd's intrigued expression and decides against arguing that he and Stiles do in fact have a bond.  
“You train him still.” Derek states, changing the subject and confirming why Stiles' smell is so fresh and strong on the premises.  
The vet smirks at the alpha, “Yes, still, he is my apprentice after all.”

Derek nods but frowns openly. He's not going to get anything out of the other man. There was no point in dragging things on. Especially when the vet seemed to enjoy flustering Derek. 

“So will you do it, Deaton, Represent us?”  
“Of course, alpha Hale, like old times.” Deaton says coolly; “I will schedule it for tomorrow night, seeing how they have been here for two weeks, this should be done as soon as possible.”  
Derek nods in agreement, “right. I'd appreciate it if you'd request for him to bring his two wolves as well. With that said we'll be leaving now. Thank you.” Boyd follows Derek towards the exit without being prompted.

Before they can make it out the door they hear Deaton say; “You're really growing _alpha Hale_ ” Derek can only nod while his neck grows hot, that's a compliment if Deaton ever gave one. “thanks, Deaton.”

*********************

On the drive back, Derek can't help but think about everything that's occurred these past few weeks, how they had been fighting evil after evil, together. 

He thinks of moles and short breaths, clinging desperately to him like a life line. Thinks of long thin fingers rubbing through his hair and back, cupid bow lips whispering how much they love Derek. _Derek_ of all people. Frowning in shame as he remembers clinging to him with equal desperation as he kisses the boy's neck, with 'I love yous' in return between each kiss.

“Green light.” Derek hums at Boyd in response.  
Boyd watches Derek for a few seconds, scenting the air before shaking his head; “Derek, pull over.” Derek raises his eye brows, preparing to turn into the nearest parking lot.  
“May I ask why?” Derek asks curiously.  
“Just wanna talk.” That just causes confusion in Derek but eventually he turns and parks into the local grocery store parking lot. He was suspicious of the betas behavior but not highly. Boyd's proven to be an amazing werewolf and Derek was happy for the boy, he obviously has been getting more confident and comfortable with himself. Even becoming a little more talkative due to those changes but not too much so, so it still surprised Derek that the beta wanted to 'talk', as in, have a conversation. 

“Alright. Thanks. So what's going on Derek?” Ah, that's what this is. Boyd wasn't an idiot, of course he caught on to what Deaton was insinuating. No point in lying now, it'll feel good to get this off his chest anyway. 

“I slept with Stiles.”

Boyd looks ahead, thoughtful on the news.

“He's my chosen mate.” Derek can't stop the confessions. Boyd was his most trusted beta, they even agreed that they were friends of sorts.

“How do you feel about that?”

“At first I was angry? I mean I knew a few days after meeting him but then he accuses me of murder, plus he was this hyperactive _kid_ so yes, I was angry.” Boyd nods, showing that he was listening.

“But then, he started taking care of the pack and the guy is just so loyal. Remember in the beginning, the only beta I had was Scott and he didn't trust me or want anything to do with the supernatural. But Stiles. He was a true beta? Like you. Hell, the kid saved my life on multiple occasions, even before I had you, Erica and Jackson.” Derek's knuckles are white as he grips the steering wheel too tightly.

“So why push him out?” Boyd's asking with open confusion, Derek's relieved at that, he was sure that everyone would call him an idiot or variants of the words and the others probably would but no, not Boyd.

“I panicked. When I slept with him, which I shouldn't have, I know. You remember the story about Kate? I was forced to remember that and what she had done to me and-”

“You're not Kate, Derek and Stiles isn't you.” Derek looks at Boyd and for a while they're just looking each in the eye.

“But I slept with him and-”

“Maybe you should have waited for... _that_ but I don't think you're trying to seduce him so you can burn his house down.” It's a low blow but it makes its point. “I just think you're being too hard on yourself and I highly doubt you forced Stiles to do anything he didn't want to do.”

Derek can't speak, he can only nod in acknowledgment that he hears the beta.

“He had a choice then and he made it, you got scared of the results; him loving you I'm guessing.” 

Derek nods again.

“You're not a bad guy, yeah, you used to be pretty scary but You've changed, Derek. You should let people in, just saying.”

“I'm still scary.” the alpha says, pouting, starting the ignition.

“Terrifying.”

Yeah, Derek was really grateful for Boyd.

***************

When he and Boyd got back, the rest of the pack members were nestled on the couches around the tv but it was cut off the moment the two entered.

“Well?” Lydia says from her spot between Jackson and Erica.

“Well, we have a meeting for 'peace and good fortune' with a Malcolm D. Forde and his 'family', tomorrow night.” Derek sighs, removing his shoes and jacket, taking the seat at the end of the sofa next to Jackson. The beta leaned into him, draping his legs across Erica's and Lydia's. The beta was starting to smell funny, like less of a beta? Derek quickly thought that Jackson was rejecting the bond but thought better of it once he realized he could still feel it, stronger then ever, actually.  
Boyd takes a seat on the floor near the love seat where Isaac and Scott were seated.

“Deaton will be the emissary.” Of course Lydia knows that bit of information. Derek hums in conformation.

Boyd, never the one to sugar coats things, decides to enlightens the pack on he and Derek's discovery.“Stiles is a Daemon.”

“A DEMON!?” Scott and Jackson yell in unison, glowering at one another.

Derek yawns, amused by the two; “No, a daemon.” the alpha sleepily informs his betas.  
“Speaking of which, Lydia, could you look into daemons, for me?”  
Lydia scoffs, “I'll do it for Stiles. It's an opening for me to talk to him anyway but I'll tell you what I find, If I feel generous.” Derek groans a 'thanks'. Lydia's lip twitches at the response.  
"I'll see what I can find too, I've been ignoring my bro for too long, not knowing what's going on in his life, isn't an option anymore." Scott says with a determination that Derek admired.  
"Sounds good, Isaac should help you." the alpha informs turning his attention to Isaac who is nodding in agreement enthusiastically.

“Interesting. Well, I'm staying the night.” she states and Derek won't fight her on it. He doesn't really fight Lydia over anything, which should shame him as an alpha but it doesn't.  
“Me too.” Scott and Jackson say in unison glaring at each other, visibly irritated at their unanimous, declarations.  
Boyd nods and Derek takes that as Boyd too will be staying the night.”  
“So, we're having a party now, huh? Let's play truth or dare, Derek take off your clothes.” Erica's wiggles her eyebrows at the alpha, hands drawn in cat claws as she playfully meows at the man.  
“Tsk, you wish, I don't care if you guys stay the night, I have a morning shift anyway. Just make sure your parents know.” Derek murmurs half asleep.  
The blond snickers at him “Pft, fine, dad.”

Isaac bursts out laughing, snorting hard as he tries to breathe, causing everyone else to laugh and snicker at him.

Derek closes his eyes, they're all having a good time but something still feels off because Stiles isn't there laughing with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the pack are still cowards for what they did but hey people grow and learn but that doesn't mean their actions have to be forgiven. (Tags are being changed as story progresses because then it saves everyone from spoilers)
> 
> Also so sorry for the late update, I was moved to Japanese two and was immediately thrown into work that was hard to understand! I've been studying. Thank you for being patient, I hope you enjoy.  
> Updates will be every other day


	8. So much for formalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and the sheriff confront each other.

“Sorry to have to go to work right after our hang out time, bud.” the sheriff stated through his pout, it made Stiles involuntarily giggle.  
Stiles and the sheriff were parked in front of his house. _their_ house, after leaving the local diner that had the best curly fries that Stiles had ever tasted, after their hang out time.  
They talked about anything and everything, to get to know one another and the sheriff was invested in Stiles just as much as Stiles was invested in him. They spoke about Stiles' mental stability and what they will do for it. Stiles had even felt comfortable enough to talk about more of the abuse he had been through. It seemed the sheriff had gotten just as comfortable with Stiles as he even told the boy of his first love and how she had died giving birth to their still born daughter, many years ago. It was such an open and honest conversation, it borderline that of desperation. As if they were confessing all their sins and shame.  
Stile just couldn't explain it, when he was with the sheriff, everything just felt so.... right. So safe. Stiles had never felt that way with Phil, Stiles was weary around most adults, especially adult men but he knew he could trust the sheriff to be the adult figure that he always needed.

“Yeah, I'm sorry too. It's really nice spending time with you, Mr. Stilinski.”

The sheriff had to refrain from fist pumping; as Stiles had gotten comfortable enough to refer to him without 'sheriff' tied to his name. The man didn't want Stiles to feel pressured about calling him dad, especially so soon into their relationship. Hell, he tried to convince the boy into calling him John and the kid nearly popped a blood vessel.

“It really is nice, kiddo but hey! I'll be switching to early shifts soon, remember? That'll leave the afternoons for more Stilinski bonding.” the sheriff was grinning like a mad man at the thought. More time with his _son,_ Why would he complain?

Stiles clambers out of the patrol car beaming at the sheriff; “yeah! I seriously can't wait, like, you have no idea! But you're going to be late! I'll see you soon though, ok?”

“Alright, kiddo. You're too good at watching out for me. Go on, I won't pull off until you're in the house.” the sheriff adds the last bit, sternly, which Stiles couldn't protest to.

Stiles unlocks the front door, with his _own_ key, that the sheriff had given him a day after moving in. With one small final wave to the man, he entered their home, showing that he had indeed made it inside of the house and had not gotten mauled by a wild animal or mugged by a mad man, the sheriff drives off with an improving nod.

The day had been.... awesome, another one of the many things they spoke about was the adoption. They both had agreed that that should happen as soon as able. Stiles sees a social worker weekly and another social worker drop by the house every so often, it's annoying but hopefully it will be over sooner then later.

Upon entering _his_ room, he's greeted with a tackle.

“Stiles! Stiles!” Beni calls to him but it's as if Stiles can barely recognize him. Stiles looked and smelled _terrified._  
“Stiles?” the hell hound calls out once more, his own terror is evident as he moves to cradle Stiles head in his lap.  
“Stiles, what's wrong!?” the younger boy, desperately grasps for air, thrashing against the others hold.  
“Shit! This is-this is a panic attack, right!? Hey! Hey, breathe with me Stiles!” Benicio's shouts are ignored as the boy begins to violently wail, begging for Beni to stop, to please stop. That he's sorry and that he will do better if he just stopped. The hound flinched back staring at the younger incredulously.

“That's no panic attack, do you need me to come up there?” a lone voice asks from outside.  
“No!” Benicio hisses; “I know your history! Wait til I tell you to come up.” Benicio received no answer, no confirmation that he was heard, which was good enough for him.

Benicio released Stiles, grabbing a pillow from the boy's bed and placing it under his head as he waited for the tantrum to end.

 

After about five minutes the boy seems to calm down, sniffling and coughing the last of his wails. After a few more minutes the boy desperately rolls onto his stomach, looking towards Benicio.“U-uncle Phil? Uncle Phil I'm so sorry. Please.” Stiles is looking at Benicio through dazed eyes as he mumbles the desperate unneeded apology. Benicio knew of Phil. Malcolm had explained, said it would be better for Stiles to have the man arrested instead of killed but Benicio couldn't stomach this. Is that man's life that necessary now that Stiles is being legally taken care of? He decided that no. It wasn't. He will kill that man and take whatever punishment Malcolm creates for his insubordination.  
With clenched fists, Benicio manages a weak and wrecked defense; “I'm not Phil. I would never do anything to hurt _you_ Stiles.”  
Stiles blinks away his remaining tears in utter confusion, Benicio was pretty close to crying himself.

“B-Beni?” the younger boy questions, face expressing his uncertainty.

“Yeah, Stiles. Beni.” he slowly begins moving closer to Stiles, needing to be near the boy, touching the boy, more then ever.

They sit in silence for a few more agonizing minutes while Stiles collected himself, Beni stays a foot back, not wanting to set off another attack.

“Well, this is embarrassing... You don't have to approach me like that, just-just come over, I'm not scared of you, jeez.” 

Despite Stiles' protests Benicio still moved slowly and carefully. Literally crawling into Stiles lap, as the boy was sat up.

“That wasn't a panic attack? What was it?” Benicio sounded so lost, so wrecked, as if he was the one wailing and sobbing, those long 10 minutes ago. He clings to Stiles as tightly as the boy could handle.

Stiles frowns deeply; “what did I say?” Stiles is scared of the answer, he knows he said something that revealed a story of his past that he'd rather forget.

“You just were like... Begging me to stop and-and once you calmed down, you looked at me like you were so scared and called me Phil...” Benicio holds onto Stiles desperately, deep in sorrow and self hatred that he had done anything to make Stiles; his anchor think he'd hurt him.

“Shit. Oh man, Ben, I am so sorry, dude. Shit, I know you'd never hurt me dude.” Stiles forgets his own embarrassment while he and Beni comforted one another. He remembered how just the other night the sheriff unfortunately gotten to experience second hand one of Stiles 'flashbacks'.

“That was a uh, flashback and they're what they sound like. I'm thrown into a traumatic memory and I kind of, just relive it I guess. Certain things trigger it and stuff...”

“Can you tell me the, er, triggers? I never wanna set you off like that again man, scared the shit out of me.” Benicio nervously chuckles even though his statement was truthful.

“Uh, yeah, sure man, maybe some other time though, still shaken up and all that”

“Okay that's fine, I-”

As Benicio began speaking, he is interrupted by a familiar figure moving through the window sill; “this is all very touching but I've been waiting outside long enough, don't you think?”

Stiles gapes at the intruder. “Holy shit.” Now, Stiles was going to have a panic attack.

********************

The sheriff was sporting the goofiest grin as he entered the department. All the deputies knew why and they were all happy for Stiles and he but Parrish had been the only one to approach him about it.  
The young deputy slaps him hard on the back mirroring the older man's grin.

“Good night out with the _son,_ sheriff?”

No one thought it was possible but the Sheriff grinned wider, displaying his teeth.

“Yeah. He's the best, as always but now he's mine, ya know?”

Parrish's smile softens. He had known that the man accepted the role of a parental figure in Stiles life ever since Phil had brought the boy in to work less than 6 years ago. The older man had always spoke on how unhappy Stiles seemed but thought it was from the loss of his parents and always did his best to make the boy feel better. It started out as simple kindness but the boy grew on sheriff, a little too much, Parrish often made jokes on how Stiles should be careful because the sheriff was going to kidnap the kid or something.

“Yeah, I know.” The young deputy places a firm hand on the other's shoulder. Staring the man straight in the eye, hoping that he could see the truth beyond all the playfulness through this eyes. How serious his statement was.  
The sheriff was a little taken a back at the gesture but nodded curtly, answering with his own piercing stare.  
Parrish suddenly chuckles, slapping the sheriff's back a few times; “alight serious business over! Now time for.... More serious business...” “Your 8 o' clock is here!”

“8 o'clock? I don't set up meeting this late, what the hell is Cathy doing?”

Parrish shrugs; “You already ran it by her sheriff, well, she ran it by _you_ that is. You've been complaining about this meeting for the past 2 days.” 

“What? What are you on about deputy?” the sheriff narrows his brow skeptically. For the past two days, he was either complaining about Phil, social services or talking about his son. Nothing about an 8 o'clock came to mind.

The deputy huffs out a small and nervous laugh.“What am I on about? You've been practically begging for me to take the meeting for you, so that you don't have to go. You okay, sheriff?

The sheriff opens his mouth to protest further but realization hits him and he decides against.

“Oh! You're right. Completely forgot about it. Don't know what I'd do without you, deputy.

the young deputy gives the sheriff a mocking salute; “all in a days work sir! Now go on, you're already late!” with a roll of his eyes the sheriff begrudgingly goes towards his office.

His thoughts are buzzing; not only did he damn well know that he did not have an 8 o'clock on a Saturday night but his deputy obviously believe he does.  
Cathy as usual is typing away at her keyboard at her desk or it would be as usual if she wasn't here past 7.

“Cath. My 8 o'clock's here?”

Cathy puts on her brightest smile. “Yes they are! They insisted on waitin' for you in your office.” 

The sheriff glares at his office door. Just as he thought. Someone is tampering with his colleagues thoughts. He'd think of it as mind control if he didn't know better. Who ever this person was, was strong. Too strong, it concerned the sheriff because deep in his gut he had an idea on what they wanted. He would be a fool not to know. He was with Stiles as often as his schedule would allow, to not sense the power from the boy would be foolish.

He nods; “right. Thank you Cathy, rather strange to see you here this late, you should head home.”

“You don't have to tell me twice! Have a good night sheriff!” she leaves hurriedly after gathering her things, enthusiastically waving goodbye to the sheriff.

He saunters towards his office door, hand placed firmly on his gun holster. He opens the door slowly peeking inside, silently debating whether he needed to use his gun or not.

As he peered in 'his 8 o'clock' stands from the chair near the door, opening it further.“I'd appreciate it, if you wouldn't shoot me sheriff.”

“Mr. Ford.” the sheriff gasps, only a tad surprised. Malcolm D. Ford. The man came to him a few weeks ago, on a child abuse complaint, against Phil.  
Besides their earlier encounter the sheriff had already known of the man, well known in the super natural world for his power and history but never known for what that power was. Even then, the sheriff's senses were keen, he knew the darker man was a being of the _deathly_ kind. Malcolm didn't have a bad record or word against him but the man's presence was.... as said before.... powerful, discomforting, dark and intimidating.

John closes the door behind him, hand never leaving his holster; “What are you? I can't sense it. Further more what do you want?” the sheriff demanded. Voice full of authority and vigor. 

“Please sheriff. I mean no harm or disrespect. I'm here with concern of Stiles safety.” Malcolm says calmly, taking in the sheriff with calculating eyes.

The sheriff straightens his stance and levels a lethal glare at the man. “Do _I_ have a reason to also be concerned for _my son's_ safety? Something you tryin' to tell me?”

Malcolm thins his lips, weighing his options. “I assume I should be more straight forward, if I wish to not be shot. _Or worse._ I learned a little about you Mr. John Stilinski. I know you aren't as blissfully ignorant on the realms of magic as you seem. So I would like to know, who _you_ are and your _true_ intentions with Stiles. ”

The sheriff approaches the taller, broader man with a purpose. “My intentions towards _my_ son are me and my boy's business, Mr. Ford. You're here demanding answers, while my deputies sworn I was expecting your visit. I wasn't.”

Malcolm holds his own forward stance, not backing down in the slightest, “I am terribly sorry for that. That was disrespectful and there is no excuse for it but I needed to speak with you desperately. I do not think you are a bad man, not in the slightest and I hope you feel the same way towards me. You clearly know that I am not human but you... You surely are not a simple sheriff. If you know what type of being I am then surely you know of Stiles. You know what he means to me and people like me, so is my concern truly unjust, Mr. Stilinski?” the darker man, stares John in the eyes, they're nearly pleading for the other man to understand.

The sheriff sighs deeply, he knew Malcolm wasn't a bad man, also knew it wasn't the man's fault for being drawn to his son.

“I'm protecting my son. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

The tension dissipates, overwhelmingly fast causing both men to sigh in relief.

“Thank you for answering so honestly. Mr. Stilinski. Please feel free to call me Malcolm as well. And I am terribly sorry to have dodged your earlier questions.” They shake on it as Malcolm continues his explanations. “Alright Malcolm. You can call me John if you want. I'd also appreciate it if you answered my earlier questions.” John adds firmly.

“Well, first; I am a blood beast, not a vampire. We are... creators of vampires, so to say.”

“Ooh.” John whistles with a raise of his eye brows. “No offense but I thought the lot of you were dead.”

“None taken John.”

“Right. So, it doesn't seem like you plan to use my son's 'curse' against him. So what is it that _you_ want with him, Malcolm?”

“I assure you, my involvement with him is nothing of the sinister kind... Before I explain, are you willing to tell me what you already know, John?”

John scratches his chin; he knows quite a lot; “Hmm... Well I know that Daemons aren't necessarily born, especially not born as human or even born within a human body. The only explanation for Stiles would be a curse or a sacrifice using dark magic.” John slowly realizes his latter assumption.  
“Not only that but the boy is developing, if that's the right word for it. Also a born spark, so it's hard to say what his true abilities will be. One can hope for the simple guardian kind but the fact that the boy is alive is proof enough that fate changes.”

“Right, John. Claudia Slota, Stiles' mother; had taken care of me at a point in time. She was pregnant with Stiles when I met her. Even then I could tell the boy was a powerful spark. A rare occurrence as you know for a non-druid. Highly valued among supernaturals.  
Regarding his 'abilities' death and misfortune are greatly drawn to him, especially so, since his awakening.”

“Uh-oh.” John interrupts, sitting in his office chair, gesturing for Malcolm to sit in Stiles' usual chair near the desk.

“Uh-oh indeed, John.” Malcolm agrees taking his seat.

“At first I was unsure of this, even though I was so strongly drawn to the boy but once his mother befell such... an _unfortunate_ death. And his father's sudden strange behavior, following the event and Stiles' birth.  
I had to leave shortly after his birth but it didn't feel right to leave his side and once I met other beings associated with death and or misfortune, who were all looking for _something_ , looking for _Stiles_. I put the pieces together. The boy was a daemon, an abnormal and powerful one at that.” Malcolm finishes the last statement in awe. He didn't mean to display such an emotion but Stiles had that affect on him. The young man, always left Malcolm in awe.

“My theory in how Stiles came to be is that he was used as a sacrifice to a demon. By who and in exchange for what I do not know. I believe the _demon_ was meant to devour him and his power but it backfired, ending in Stiles devouring the demon. Which unfortunately resulted in a curse. I am looking into curses developed from cannibalism but have found nothing so far.”

The sheriff gulps audibly, the theory was wonky and solid at the same time and it made him feel for his son. He was cursed with misfortune before he even left the womb. 

“John. I assure you, Stiles... He grounds me and my family. Instead of turning the pull towards Stiles into one of greed, we turned it into an anchor. We want to assure his safety because unfortunately not all of us have good intentions towards the powerful. I want to work together with you, in defending Stiles, not just from the supernatural but from sorrow as well. When he hurts we hurt.” Once again, Malcolm stares at John with pleading eyes. The darker man's stature is completely different from when he came in. Vulnerable and open. 

John's jaw is pressed together tightly. He thinks on the information he's been given. Supernaturals have been acting rather... rowdy, as of late. He makes a mental note to contact Chris to see if the man is having any problems in Washington.  
He stares at Malcolm. Could sense the truth but still in wonder at the truthfulness of it all. John knew of the Hale boy and his whole pack of turned teens. Even Missy's boy had been changed. Stiles had been involved with them as of late, especially after the whole “Hale murdered his sister” situation. It seemed, that Stiles was avoiding the Hale pack these days though. John had wanted to talk about it but knew he'd seemed stalker-ish but maybe not, maybe he could explain to Stiles who he was, he wouldn't want the boy to find out on his own that would result in losing his son's trust. His. He couldn't do that. Especially not so early into their relationship.  
Malcolm and his 'family', families are the equivalent to packs to blood types, John mentally thought aloud.  
They have been flocking around Stiles these past few weeks, John had decided to leave well enough alone as long as his son was safe and the town stayed intact. John knew the boy was awakening, knew that other beings would be drawn to him. If someone as powerful as Malcolm couldn't fight the pull the thought of an ill-willed super going after Stiles, terrified him.

“Alright then. We'll work together.” 

Malcolm beams at him, a little too excited as he reveals his fangs.

“I'm very happy to hear that, John. I will gladly update you, on all super activity. It seems unneeded now because you have obviously been taking care of your town extraordinarily well but us mischievous and death types are sneaky.”

John stands from his chair, amused, snorting; “tell me about it.” 

“Alright, Malcolm, you should probably give me your number, easier to keep in contact that way.”

Malcolm smiles, removing his phone from his pocket as he stands.

“As I said before, Stiles' happiness is one of my main concerns.” Malcolm says casually, as they exchange numbers.

John raises his eyebrows in amused curiosity; “Yeah? Me too.”

“He's becoming happy, especially so because of you, you know.” Malcolm states, a matter of factually, glancing at the sheriff from behind the phone. Malcolm stood just a bit taller than the man and could barely see the bright tent of red from the other man's ears.

“Right. I should be going, I have to get ready for a meeting with alpha Hale and the emissary Deaton tomorrow but before that, I would like to explain another factor as to why supernaturals are pulled so strongly toward Stiles.”

John nods, gesturing for Malcolm to go on.

Malcolm seems to be think awfully hard. Preparing to word his wording carefully; “Stiles is... A rather beautiful young lad. Not only in features but also in personality. Before my family and I made claim, he had been a sort of 'pack mother' to the Hale pack. He was 'pack mother' well before alpha Hale's claim.”

“His what?” John was in sheriff mode now, a werewolf laying claim on anyone was nothing to take lightly.

“Claim. His claim, such claim would give Stiles second hand alpha authority but even without the claim Stiles already had the authority. What I am saying is, when he wants to be, Stiles is powerful. Always has been even before the starting of his awakening. Aura presenting his loyalty to his very core. Most supernaturals group together and the head of these groups would be drawn towards someone like Stiles. Someone; strong, loyal, caring and powerful. This type of person, Stiles; would strengthen and unify any group.”

“So what you are saying” the sheriff drawls on dryly; “is that not only do I have to worry about supers crowding my boy or trying to use him but there are 'groups' of supers who will make a 'claim on him.”

“Just about, it's not a bad thing to consider. It could offer even more protection and stability for Stiles.”

“Have you made a claim on my boy?” John asks accusingly, narrowing his brows at Malcolm.

Malcolm nods confidently; “It's nothing to fret about, it's a claim that supernaturals can recognize, it seems that you are aware of my 'status', so of course supernaturals are also aware and would get... _discouraged_ in pursuing him, if I have already laid claim. Not all of them unfortunately but most. I am just doing what I can to protect him, I assure you but be aware that Stiles does not have to be claimed or mated in order to unify a group.”

The sheriff nods tightly, if Stiles made a decision to join a group once he was of age the sheriff would support him. Only if it was a _voluntary_ joining that is.

“Just so you know, I believe you but I don't want any secrets, if we do this together then we cannot lie to each other, Malcolm.”

“I agree, John. Stiles should begin to live a healthy and happy life and I think I can be of help.”

“I think so too. Well, you have a meeting to prepare for and I have patrols to run, so we will have to continue this later.” John says courtly, opening the office door.

 

They leave the building entirely, going to their designated vehicles, John can't help but look towards Malcolm's vehicle as he gets to his own and is surprised to see a young ghastly pale boy; who could be no older then 10, in the passenger seat. The boy's demeanor is rather alarmingly still as he seems to casually converse with Malcolm, pointing towards the sheriff. Malcolm simply nods at the boy and gives the sheriff a small wave as he drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night update! Sorry that the chapter is rather boring but I'd rather not skip things that are deemed as important!
> 
> As always, comments and such motivate me, so I appreciate them all.
> 
> Things will pick up soon I swear!


	9. Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all.

Stiles had been more than a little overwhelmed from the past few days, not only because he embarrassed himself in front of Beni last night. Seriously, he barely knew the guy for a week and already had a flashback in front of him. But that wasn't all, Stiles had just gotten out of a 2 hour call with Malcolm discussing a meeting between the blood beast himself and Derek and the pack. The man had brought up Stiles' spark and had _suggested_ Stiles come, told him to think of it as interning.  
It had been a long talk on dynamics and how the meeting was expected to go, Malcolm had asked Stiles what he thought over a dozen times and it baffled Stiles when the man actually took his suggestions to heart. It made Stiles feel like he mattered even though Stiles knew he didn't. 

He had been down stairs typing away notes on what he thought was most important for the meeting.  
The call had been so early in the morning, too early and Stiles was drained. Apparently Malcolm was to bring his two wolves and his second, speaking of which, meeting the other wolf took way too much out of him, he couldn't believe it. He knows that the pack will flip shit tonight.

*******************

_”P-Peter!” Stiles gasped between his haste and desperate breaths._

_“Stiles...” Peter says a little mockingly through a toothy but genuine seeming smile before the expression goes to one of worry and he's immediately on his knees beside Stiles rubbing his back. “Relax. Breathe. I'm not here to hurt you.” Peter says the words a little sarcastically but stares intently at Stiles for a moment before hastily adding; “If me touching you like this is uncomfortable then just shake me off.”_  
_Stiles scoffs but was extremely taken aback by the behavior, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to do just as Peter suggested, shake the other off but the moment Peter had touched him, it just felt right. Just like it had with Malcolm and Beni and that was **terrifying.**_

_“I told you to wait, Peter!” Beni glared at the man but seemed more annoyed rather than angry or on defense and that caused Stiles to relax a bit._

_“Ah, ah, ah, come now. Not now Benicio, be as good as an anchor for him as he is for you.”_

_Beni Scowled a genuine scowl at the other wolf but said nothing else on the matter._

 

_They gave Stiles a few minutes to gather his bearings before doing anything else. Once he finished he glared at the both of them, reeking of **smoke**._

_Peter actually looks a little surprised and Beni can only whimper in response; “Stiles, Listen-”_

_Stiles breathed as thoroughly as he could, feeling more confusion instead of actual anger and yeah he could admit he felt a little betrayed by Beni, no matter how unfair that seemed._  
_“You really just don't stay dead do you?” Stiles spoke through a shaky laugh, hands never leaving his side as they shook with uncertain anger._  
_Both wolves flinched at the question but Peter composed himself quickly; “Of course not, if I stayed dead how would I get to see you? You know you were always my favorite.”_

_Stiles snorted, as he tried to further relax. He was still wary of the man, probably always would be. Especially after everything the wolf had put the pack through. Especially after he had tried to kill Scott, Derek and Stiles himself. ESPECIALLY after he had manipulated Lydia and made her suffer mentally, the list of reasons not to trust Peter was a little too long, sure he had been clinically insane but something such as homicidal insanity didn't just 'go away'. At that moment Peter wasn't out on a hunt for Scott or Derek or trying to trick Stiles or Lydia into doing his bidding, plus he was apparently a family member of Malcolm's, so Stiles figured he could let his guard down but only a little. As he settled into his thoughts the sound of the fire alarm caused him to nearly jump out of his skin._

_“Stiles, your arms!” Beni exclaims, taking off his hoodie to swat Stiles' arms._

_“Oh shit!!” Stiles yelps, as he flailed his arms, trying to dispel the smoke off himself, with no such luck._

_“As eloquent as always, aren't we, Stiles?” Peter said fondly from his spot perched against the dresser, not moving or even acting as if he'd help. Beni ditched his jacket on the floor and scrambled to Stiles, placing his hands on the younger teen, trying to dispel any possible pain._

_“You're not hurting!?” Beni pointed out panicked and confused, most likely because Stiles is panicked._

_“I'm not hurt, it's cool” Stiles tries to say in a leveled tone, even though his voice shook slightly._

_Peter scoffed; “are you sure? You sound mortified.” Beni glared at him, as Peter bore his neck in mock surrender._

_“Either shut it or help, Peter, god!” Beni huffed as he returned his attention back to Stiles, who jumps at the ring of his phone._

_When he saw that it was the sheriff he answered immediately; “Mr. Stilinski!? Heeey...” Stiles tried for nonchalant but knew he failed so bad, as Peter looked at him as if asking; 'are you serious?'_

_**”Stiles! Are you alright!? The department got a call about the fire alarm going off at the house! We're on our way, just stay put, wait! Don't stay put! If you're in the house get out. I'll be right ther-”**_

_“No, wait, wait! It's okay, I'M okay, Mr. Stilinski! I just wanted a little snack, is all, it got burned because I wasn't paying attention and I'm really sorry for that, sir.” Stiles heart is **hectic** , as he literally **lied** to the man. Stiles couldn't help it, it's a default habit, he's knew he was horrible for it. Awful. Terrible, nothing good, just an untrustworthy liar._

_Mr. Stilinski hums, **“That so? Alright then, just let the department know what happened when they get there, alright? I was just scared that you were hurt is all.”**_

_Stiles releases a shaky breath, he did not deserve this man, not if he was going to be the horrible person he always was._  
_“Okay, I'll do that, sorry to worry you, Mr. Stilinski.” Oh yeah, Stiles was sorry alright. Sorry that he was such a piece of shit liar, Stiles was bad, bad, bad._

_**”Oi, don't be sorry kid, just be safe. I'll be by for lunch, alright? I'll see you soon, I'll bring you a snack”** the man chuckles as Stiles responded mutely before hanging up._

_Stiles could not believe himself, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he remembered words from his uncle; **”you're more trouble than you're worth, boy.”**_  
_He was brought out of his trance by a gentle squeeze of his shoulder, surprisingly given by Peter, who was looking at him with tight lips and hard eyes. Stiles isn't sure how to respond, and ends up nodding quickly and releases the breath that he had been holding, as he slowly opened his eyes and caught the sight of his breath._

_Peter snorts, removing his hand from the ; “Yeah it's FREEZING because of you, little spark. Is Alan teaching you nothing?”_

_And with that, Stiles relaxed, surprisingly, despite the circumstances._

*********************

Stiles sighed exasperatingly at the memories of last nights 'reunion', he'd been so caught up in his day dream that when he entered his room and sat his desk, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes before placing the laptop in the center, as he turned to search for the charger, which had to be some where in the tangle mess of cords on his floor. In his search he caught a brief sight of a kid, sitting up right in his bed, staring at him with the most intense brown eyes Stiles had ever encountered.

“HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK!?” he flails out of the chair, onto the floor, really Stiles should be used to all the intruders but they are seriously not helping his ptsd like at all.  
The kid just stared at him, really intensely.  
“Um, listen you supernaturals are not helping my ptsd at all. You friend or foe?” Stiles asked a little frustrated. The kid's mouth twitched downward as he continued to stare, and after a minute Stiles stared right back and really took in the kid. The boy looks about 9? Maybe 8? And the his skin was a beautiful light russet brown, hair thick and shaggy but hung down loosely barely past his ears. As Stiles focused on his face, he couldn't ignore how adorably-beautiful the boy was. Intense almond shaped eyes, with a round flat nose. And oh boy, Stiles could feel his mother hen flare, he wanted to start the kid a college fund, walk him to school, bake him his favorite snacks, Stiles would definitely end up adopting him.

_”I am a... Friend.”_ a calm soothing voice infiltrated Stiles mind, Stiles was a quick thinker, once he realized the boy's mouth hadn't moved at all, he knew exactly what had happened.

“Did you?...” He trails off, knowing the obvious answer.

The boy nodded mutely has he spoke aloud in that same calming tone that spoke in Stiles mind only a moment ago. The boy's voice was most definitely a match for Deaton and Malcolm, level calm two men that Stiles had spoken quite a lot with lately. Nearly everyday.  
“Please. Come sit with me, Stiles.” the boy said patting his hand down softly onto the bed next to himself.  
Stiles got up slowly, unsure of how to really approach the boy. It was a lot easier with Beni and Peter, he knew how he felt and why but he just couldn't tell with this kid. He sat down carefully, never taking his eyes off of the other boy.  
The boy nods yet again, and hovered his hand over one of Stiles' own. He hesitates; “May I?” Stiles' face twitched in confusion, “Uh... Sure?” the kid nods, more self conscious this time as he gently placed his hand on Stiles' own and gripped it uncertainly and looked ahead with the same intense stare that he had greeted Stiles with.

“Thank you, Stiles. As you have probably already inferred, I am a part of Malcolm's family. I am his vampire and also his second. Please do call me ViVi, Benicio tends to call me Vahn, an abbreviation of one of my many names but please do call me ViVi.”

“Uh, yeah, ok, no problem, ViVi.” 

ViVi smiles; “I don't really have much to say, you are going to the meeting tonight, yes? I did not want our first meeting to be there.” ViVi spoke as he idly played with his hair, his face revealing nothing.

“Oh, ok, I appreciate that. It's nice to meet you, really.” Stiles is being really awkward, he can't really help it; “Do you have to leave any time soon?”

ViVi shook his head no, as he began to bite the sleeve on his long sleeved black shirt.

“Ok. How about we play xbox and get to know each other more?”

ViVi smiles at him, all fang; “I'd like that very much Stiles.”

*********************

“Alright, everyone, we have to do this like we discussed.” Derek casually used his alpha tone as he addressed the pack. Who had been surprisingly obedient during all of the preparation for the meeting. They kept bickering to a minimum and didn't argue with Derek every minute, it felt good to work with them on this, to educate them further on dynamics and anything else they needed to know.  
It's dark out as they stand outside of the veterinary clinic, staring at each other worriedly, Jackson having been oddly clingy as of late, was glued right next to Derek, the teen's shoulder touching the other man's arm. Derek hadn't minded of course but the way Jackson has been acting lately has him a little confused. He makes a mental note to ask Deaton about Jackson's overly submissive behavior later.

Jackson sniffed the air deeply; “Stiles is in there.” At his words, Scott tensed up before he briskly walked to the entrance and looked back at everyone expectantly. Jackson took a step forward to follow but immediately stopped himself afterward as he looked to Derek for confirmation.

Derek nods, “right. Let's go in, wouldn't want to keep them waiting.”

Isaac brushed against Derek and didn't even look at him, obviously just wanting to be near. Derek turned to Erica and Boyd who eyed Scott warily. Lydia rolled her eyes; "Can we get on with this, please?"

Again, they look to Derek for confirmation and once satisfied they all followed their alpha inside rather stiffly.

Derek hadn't bothered to hold in the growl at the sight that greeted him once they reached the back of the clinic. Deaton, who stood at the center of the room, while Malcolm and 3 members of his 'family' sat at the opposite side of the room's entrance. Derek's eyes immediately fell onto Stiles who was surrounded by people who weren't pack. Their pack. The one who smelt of death, his name was Benicio? Wasn't it? It didn't matter, the death hound was literally draped over Stiles. As he tried to settle down his rage his eyes fall onto;

“PETER!....” He and the rest of pack growled in unison.

Peter who looked bored by the calling of his name rolled his eyes; “Yes. Yes, that is my name, and yes, I'm not dead, how I managed that, no one will ever know.”

Stiles snorts from his place between Peter and a rather gorgeous black man with a powerful presence, Derek knew the man could be no other than the Malcolm D. Ford, who requested this meeting.  
“I know right!? I thought he was dead-dead but-” as Stiles finish he flails his arms in Peter's direction as if that would explain everything.  
Derek could barely contain his confused rage towards the older wolf, who just scoffed and rolled his eyes _again_ and pressed closer into Stiles. Before Derek could even threaten to rip out the fucker's throat, Deaton cleared his throat and Malcolm stepped forward; “Thank you for your presence alpha Hale. I am Malcolm D. Ford, a blood beast and as requested I have brought my second and my wolves.” Malcolm tilted his head in the direction of Stiles and the 3 that surrounded him. 

“As you know, Peter Hale, he is much like the rest of you. The young man draped over Stiles- speaking of which, Beni do get off of him.” 'Beni' grunts but complies. Very slowly while he glared at Derek and the pack.  
“Right. That young man is Benicio Vera-Ford and the child like lad is my second...” Derek quirked an eyebrow as Malcolm looked over to the child holding Stiles' hand, who was chewing the collar of his own plain navy blue long sleeve shirt expectantly, once the kid seemed to realize the attention was on him, he caught Derek's gaze dully.

“They may call me by my last name, Ford.” and just like that he was back to chewing his collar and staring at the ground. Stiles looked at Ford and gently tugged on the boy's hand and urged him closer until he would look at him, questioningly as if Stiles had asked him of something. After a moment Ford's body visibly sagged, relieving tension that not even Derek or the pack noticed.

“And of course you know, Stiles.” Derek didn't even realize that he growled until Malcolm placed his hands up in a surrendering gesture, continuing slowly and carefully; “Do forgive my misleading introduction, I am not introducing him as a member of my family, even though he most certainly is recognized as such, he is our neutral emissary, well, emissary in training, think of it as if he were getting work experience.”

Stiles' face didn't show it but the smell of happiness that wafted off of him from being recognized, made Derek's stomach clench. Derek hadn't made him smell like that in a very long time, he cringes but having his betas at his side really did soothe him. He was relatively surprised at his pack's behavior, they were strangely subdued besides the occasionally scoffs, glares or worried gazes at Stiles. Scott's the worst off, he was practically vibrating with anxiety and irritation. 

“That's right! As would be appropriate, please do introduce your pack, _alpha Hale_ ” Stiles speaks as Deaton would and it rubs Derek the wrong way but the alpha could tell that Deaton was enjoying every moment of it, as the man stood in the same place looking smug.

Grunting, Derek steps to the side so that he blocks none of his pack from the view of the family.

“My betas; Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd.” he gestured toward each wolf as he introduced them and they nod in return in acknowledgment at their names. “Scott McCall, my second and Lydia; our human and negotiator.”

Ford, looked up towards Lydia's direction, eyeing her curiously, he quirks an eye brow, “Human? Are you sure of this status, alpha Hale?”

With a flip of her hair, Lydia answered for herself before Derek even had the chance. “Labeled as human; for now.”

Ford nodded and began to chew on his shirt sleeve, he looked up at Stiles, who's face was scrunched up in confusion, after a second Stiles jerks his head back and looked towards Lydia worriedly. Derek would swore that he saw Lydia look in return with pleading eyes but knew she would never admit to it.

The two groups stared at each other for a quick moment as Deaton clasped his hands together, while he stepped forward. “As it is. I, Alan Deaton, will advise and monitor the first meeting between the Hale Pack and the Ford Family as a neutral ally to both parties. We shall begin shortly.”

****************************

The meeting ended at 9:30, it was approximately 2 hours long, the longest two hours that anyone had experienced. Lydia spent most of her time speaking with Ford about restrictions and future pack interactions, the two occasionally included Derek, Stiles and Malcolm. Ford.... The boy gave off the feeling that he wasn't such a young... child. Derek had wanted to ask about it but Stiles never left Ford's side and never let go of the boy's hand and often the boy looked as if he were asking Stiles for confirmation about something, without even speaking to him. Even Isaac had made an effort to participate by occasionally speaking with Benicio. Scott, vibrated the entire time with unresolved tension as his eyes rarely ever left Stiles. The teen occasionally would text Erica and Boyd, Derek decided that he would have to ask the three about that later.  
Jackson for what it was worth didn't disrupt or insult anyone at all. Just sat quietly as he sulked, glued to Derek's side.

All in all it went greater than expected for both parties; ending with formal goodbyes and tight nods. It was decided that due to Beacon hills being a supernatural hot-spot that the family could stay in a neutral territory across town, under the Hale Pack name, for appearance reasons. In return, Derek and the pack would be allowed to use the Ford name which was worth much more than Derek had realized in the supernatural world, just as much as Derek's own.  
The pack were clambering into their vehicles when the wolves caught onto a familiar scent and heart beat. 

Immediately, all of their eyes locked onto Stiles.

“Stiles!” Scott called out, desperate and sad, saying the boy's name like a plea. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Everyone had been surprised he hadn't said anything to the boy sooner, especially with the looks he gave the other teen during the meeting.

“Oh, uh, hey.....” Stiles switches from foot to foot, reeking of anxiety, uncertainty, he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly before seeming to decide on approaching Lydia.

“Um, hey Lydia... can I talk to you? In private? It's really important.” Derek clenches his fist and gets in the Camaro a little too roughly, shutting the door a little too hard and curses mentally to himself when Stiles' scent of anxiety spikes, he goes into a pit of self hate when he smells fear.  
Derek had to put a barrier between himself and Stiles. If not he'd drag Stiles away by force and never let him out of his sight again.  
Before anyone could say anything Lydia walked away from Jackson's car to Stiles, “Of course, Stiles. We can go to that one late night diner and 'talk'.You'll give me a ride to and home of course, after our 'talk'.”

Stiles relaxes visibly; “Yeah, sure thing, the talk won't be long anyways, Mr. Stilinski gets home at 11, we'll be done by then depending on how the conversation goes.” Stiles laughs nervously, as he begins to awkwardly shuffle away.  
“Okay, I'll just, uh, wait for you by the jeep... bye guys.” Lydia and the pack watched him go with sad eyes. Lydia turned to face the group, with a fiery in her eyes that could fuel a fire;  
“Alright, I am sick and tired of our behavior about all of this, it's awkward and pitiful and we're getting no where and he's just getting further away! So here's a few enhancements to our plan that I've thought of after observing Stiles' behavior tonight. Scott, at 11:30pm you will text Stiles, asking formally to speak with him tomorrow morning. No begging, no further explanation. You just want to talk. Jackson. You will not insult or tease him. People have been especially nasty to him as of late, you will defend him when ever possible. Not publicly of course, he'll hate that, be subtle. Afterwards through out the week, Isaac, Erica and Boyd will approach him slowly, until he either gets uncomfortable or unsure enough to ask to speak with you about your behavior. Derek. Stop glaring at him so much. What you did just now? Don't do it again, at least look like you miss him and act like you're sorry.”  
Derek growls from the car in response, exiting it with a slam of the door. He stomps towards the strawberry blonde, red eyed and snarling; “And what exactly are you going to do, little miss perfect?”

Lydia snorted at the nick name, “ _I'M_ going to talk with him about what ever he wants to talk about and on Tuesday whether the talk has gone bad or good, I will discuss it over with my therapist about what else to do, asshole.”  
Derek reacted as if she slapped him in the face, he stepped away from her cautiously and looked at her with questioning eyes; “Therapist?”

“Yeah, therapist. There's only so much of this supernatural bullshit I can take and _your_ uncle did quite a number on me, never really recovered from it. And yes, I do realize that I am 'Little Miss Perfect' but Little Miss perfect can't fix everything, can't really see past other people's faults enough to help them. So I decided to get therapy about 3 weeks ago. You do realize that Stiles has been my friend for a long time, right? Way before he even met you, Hale.”  
Derek's face went blank as he processed the information. He didn't know what to say and apparently he didn't need to say anything as Lydia turned her back towards him to walk away.  
“She's great and she knows about the supernatural so I can tell her everything on my mind, I recommend her, god knows you need more therapy than I ever will.” With a tut of her chin she struts in the direction that Stiles had left.

Derek clenches his jaw tightly, as he glared at the rest of the pack, who quickly got into their respective rides. Erica had decided to take Lydia's spot in Jackson's car. The alpha sighed somberly before slowly getting back into the Camaro. Where he's met with worried stares from Scott and Boyd. 

While he starts the car he can't shake their stares. They burned into the back and side of his head.  
“What!?” He growled.  
Scott immediately looked away pretending to look around out side the window. Which only pissed Derek off more.  
But Boyd was clearly not amused by either of them, he sighed deeply.  
“I think you should do it.”  
“What?” Derek asked incredulously, face showing his open disbelief.  
“The therapy, I think you should do it.” Boyd shrugged at the end of the statement, not giving Derek much to say. So Derek didn't say anything and he drove.

 

_Later that night he had sent a text Lydia requesting the therapist's name and number._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such a late update, i have been terribly busy and the chapters are lengthy, kind of at least!  
> I'll update again as soon as I can, next chapter will have a talk between Peter and Derek before we get to the nitty gritty stuff. Setting up is a little tedious but hey, gotta do it some how.  
> Thank you so much for reading, for your kudos and comments, I really appreciate it!  
> (Also having a bit of a writers block and I am always open for writing prompts)


	10. All I ever wanted was to love and be loved in return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you're an adult doesn't mean you can't behave like a child could. Feel like a child could or fall in love like a child could.

It’s been a week since the meeting with the Ford family and Derek is finally meeting his “therapist”, to say he’s nervous is an understatement and to be honest he’s beginning to think this will ultimately be a waste of time. The longer he sits in the waiting room the more anxious and unsure he gets. He doesn’t think he’ll even be able to talk about what he needs to and really, he doesn’t know what it is he _needs_ to talk about.

With Lydia being an apparent banshee and being drawn more and more to Stiles as the daemon’s birthday draws near but at the same time that very daemon is still avoiding her and the pack. Which has the banshee frustrated and taking it out on everyone, especially Derek and Scott.  
Derek groans loud and hard which causes the receptionist to look at him worriedly. He couldn’t help the involuntary noise as he also thought of _peter_. The older man has been insistent ever since his official return.

**********************************

_Derek was awoken by a harsh knock on his front door the following morning after meeting with the Ford family and he couldn’t help but swear in irritation, he just wanted a damn break. The knocking got harsher, more impatient; “I’m coming!” Derek growled harshly shoving on some nearby sweats from the floor._

_Yanking the door open with more force than necessary, he tempted to slam it right back once he saw who it was but the door wouldn’t close and Derek openly glared at the intruder’s dress shoes that blocked him from closing the door._

_Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes; “Dear nephew, please do stop this pathetic behavior, I come in peace, I even brought you and the young one breakfast” the elder man shakes the bag in his hand to bring the food to attention._

_“What do you want, Peter?” the alpha eyes the other suspiciously, who in return frowns deeply at the younger with true disappointment that Derek didn’t question, he’s used to that look from anyone who even glances his way. Peter gently pushes the door open and slowly enters the loft. He becomes more confident with each step. He knew better than to just go bursting into an alpha’s territory, even if said alpha was your nephew._

_Placing the food on the kitchen table, Peter turned to look at his nephew and make sure that what he was doing was not seen as a challenge, Derek glared at him but closed the loft’s entrance, gently just as Isaac was making his way down stairs, most likely drawn by the smell of food._

_Derek’s suspicions were confirmed as Isaac sat at the table and noticed Peter_ after _pulling out a sausage bagel sandwich. “Peter? What are you doing here?” the beta asks, genuinely curious but not antagonistic in the slightest, the boy stared at his alpha then at Peter and once the silence droned on he shrugged and took a bite of the sandwich._

_“Well, dear Isaac, I’m here to talk to **that** ” Peter throws an accusing finger and glare Derek’s way as he continues; “nephew of mine who has hurt someone dear to me.” Derek growled, confused as to who Peter was talking about, the beta’s presence set his wolf on edge and for the man to come into _his _territory and_ accuse _him of hurting someone that the sociopath deems “dear” to him pisses Derek off even more. Anyone dear to Peter couldn’t be good. The elder beta just frowned his disappointment towards Derek at Isaac who actually looked apologetic and shrugged._

_“I guess there’s no use in kind conversation, I’m here because you’re going to tell me what you did to Stiles.” Peter nearly laughs at Derek’s expression; he looks as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar._

_Peter **knew** Derek had done something to the daemon, at first it was simply the way Stiles had smelt during the meeting every time his eyes caught Derek’s and if it wasn’t for Vahn’s presence then there was no doubt and Peter’s mind that Stiles would have been a mess. To further test his theory, he tried to talk about Derek insistently over the phone with Stiles once the younger man had gotten home from his little “talk” with Ms. Martin and even on the phone Peter heard the boy’s erratic breath and heartbeat._

_Isaac stops chewing and processes what Peter has asked and once it seems as if he had come to an conclusion, he begins to eye Derek in open suspicion._

_Derek opens and closes his mouth multiple times, rubbing his hands through his hair, growling deep, he flashes his eyes at Peter; “you. Need. To. Leave. Peter.”_

_Before Peter could even respond Isaac was out of his chair gaining on Derek; “What **did** you do!? Huh, Derek!?” the beta snarls, the boy stops only 5 feet away from the alpha, shaking in his beta shift. Obviously the young man was scared but now that he realizes that Derek plays a major part into Stiles’ misery, he’s **angry**. It was no secret that Stiles was in love with Derek and it’s obvious that that has something to do with Peter’s visit._

_Derek seems to think the boy isn’t worth a response as he shoulders past him, invading Peter’s space instead. Snarling and flashing his eyes and ignoring Isaac as the beta calls his name, demanding answers. As he Ignores his own guilt and shame with one last growl, he gives Peter a final warning; “Leave. NOW!” the man responds with a curt nod but once he reaches the door, his hand on the handle, he turns to the alpha one last time, giving the man a hard look. “You hurt him, Derek. I think I know how now. I-, you deserve happiness but I don’t think that happiness will involve Stiles. I don’t want it to involve him, hopefully you do what’s right and either stay away from him or get on your hands and knees and beg for his forgiveness.” Without any further prompt he leaves, leaving the door open in his wake as he gets further and his steps become quieter the two wolves in the building hear a faint; “It really was nice to see you again. Both of you.”_

_Derek is still breathing hard, trying to calm down when Isaac rushes towards the door grabbing his Jacket and shoes. For a terrifying moment Derek’s horrified that Isaac is leaving him, he looks at the boy right in the eyes allowing his vulnerability to show, hoping that Isaac would see. See that he couldn’t lose him to. Isaac releases a hard breath, with his hand on the door; “I’m telling Scott, you might want to be ready to explain yourself once we get back.” And with that the beta was out the door in his pajamas leaving Derek alone to stew in his uncertainty and self-hatred._

*******************************

He never did talk to Scott. 

“Derek Hale?” 

“Morrell? Marin Morrell?” Derek exclaims only a little bit surprised ready to turn around and leave and never come the fuck back.  
But Morrell grins brightly; “Derek! It’s a pleasure do come into my office! You look…. Like you’ve seen better days.”

“Gee, thanks Marin.” The alpha grumbles solemnly following the woman into a small office surrounded by plants and obvious runes; “look, I don’t think-“ 

“That this will help you or that you can do this?” Marin states dully from her recliner as if she’s heard it a million times but what’s funny is that Derek has the gull to blush.  
“Please. Derek. Sit or lay down, whichever is better for you.”

Of course the wolf chooses to sit up straight on the edge of the couch closest to the door, Marin just watches on with an unreadable expression.

“So, what made you consider coming here?” Marin asks casually, Derek is honestly a little taken aback, he knows Marin likes mind games, it’s no wonder she became a therapist but the question was still a little odd. _He_ did come here, he even set the appointment up himself but now that he’s actually in front of her he’s conveniently forgotten why he came.

He must have not been speaking for a while because Marin writes on her clip board and speaks again; “why don’t you _want_ to be here?”  
Oh, that one was easy; “because I don’t trust you.”

For some reason that statement causes a twitch in Marin’s lip, as if she fought not to smile “Then why not speak with someone you’re comfortable with? They couldn’t help you professionally, not like I can but even I wonder if they could even help if you were willing to speak. If you could go to them about what you’re here for, you would have.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement, a truthful one at that.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Marin.” Derek states a little bitterly because she was right but he wasn’t happy about it, he wasn’t happy about not being able to talk to his pack the only person he had ever spoken with in depth; about the fire, about Kate was stiles….

“Hm. Ok. Can you tell me about the fire.” The witch inquired rather too casually as she wrote away on her clip board.  
Derek growled at that. “You know damn well what happened!”

Marin frowns and faces the clip board face down onto her lap. 

“ _Derek._ No one has made you come here. _You_ took the first step, a big step. _You want to_ heal but you don’t know how that’s what I am here for. I can do my job even if it takes years to get you to speak but you want _faster_ results than that but I can’t do it, if you don’t allow me to do my job as your _psychiatrist._

Derek stares on at her with wide eyes. In reality he knew he was being stubborn and going great lengths in order to keep his tail between his legs because he didn’t _need_ others because he hadn’t needed anyone in the past because the last time he needed someone his family _died_ and after that he had his anger and somewhere along the way that anger wasn’t needed because he always had others- no, someone at his side but he lost him and _that’s_ why Derek is here but his pride and selfishness is stopping him from progressing and it was his pride that had taken him a hundred steps back and it was his fear that held him in place. The fear, shame, selfishness and pride comes from somewhere and gets in his way _every_ time because he _doesn’t_ know _how_ to deal with it. How to respond to it and it has something to do with his past, something he refuses to face and only uses as a means to fuel his self-hatred because it comes so naturally to him. It’s easy. It’s safe. That very safety caused him to hurt someone he cared about. That night with the blood witches, he held onto that person, hungrily, selfishly begging to be loved so he could love in return, so he could feel important just as he did with Kate. He hurt them _deeply_ and he’s been accepting his self-hatred as punishment enough because it’s so _easy_ to just accept that guilt, not speak to the other person involved and avoid _seeing_ the hurt he already knows he’s caused. To not even consider any other emotions besides that overwhelming guilt that he knows so well. It’s so easy for him to hate himself, it always has been but never, not once did he ever try and forgive himself, to think outside of himself and see the bigger picture. To give himself and others a chance, like Laura always said he should. Like _Stiles_ always demanded him to. It’s just so hard but that’s what’s _hardened_ him so badly, he began to open up, he began to try and only one person could see that, would encourage him but that was _enough_ for him but that same person. Is gone, ruined by _him._ _Used_ by _him_ and pushed aside before Derek even considered their feelings and-and-and oh god he was just like Kate!

Derek sobs not even caring that he said all of it aloud, not caring that he told Isaac to pick him up at 2 and now it’s 2:20 and Isaac probably heard him from the lobby. He didn’t care because he was so tired, he held it all in because he was the alpha and he had to but also because he was ashamed and didn’t want his pack of _teenagers_ to know what he did to their friend.

“That’s right. You _are_ an alpha Derek but you weren’t meant to be, no that role was forced upon you the moment Kate killed your family, the moment Laura was murdered, the moment you killed Peter. That’s a lot of responsibility for a child”

Derek finally regains a little clarity and looks at Marin, whose face is only inches from his now. Derek doesn’t know when she knelt at his side but he doesn’t care; “I’m not a child, Marin.”

“Yes, you surely are not a child anymore aren’t you but then again your child hood was _stolen_ from you Derek. Derek, look, I’ll be honest with you. From what you’ve shared, recovery is going to be an agonizing road but I _know_ it will be worth it. I know that without a doubt I can help you but you’ll have to let me.” She adds the last bit firmly, gripping Derek’s shoulder hard enough to let her presence be remembered. The alpha looks into her eyes and sees nothing but truth and certainty and that’s _terrifying_ not just because he’s not used to the woman expressing anything but because he can tell she means it and that. That does something to Derek, it makes him feel…. Hope?

The alpha nods, feeling pathetic as he wipes his nose with the Kleenex that the witch had placed in his hands some time ago; “Ok, yeah, ok, please, help me.”  
Marin smiles completely genuine telling Derek that she’d do her best and that he’d have two sessions a week instead of one, until further notice and was even given her private patient phone number so that he could call any time. Derek left her office wanting to die if he were being completely honest, he’s never felt so pathetic in his entire miserable life and that’s saying something. 

Upon entering the waiting room his met with a teary faced and red eyed Isaac, holding Boyd’s truck keys, Derek really hopes his Camaro is fixed soon…  
Surprisingly to Derek, Isaac rushes to envelope him into a too tight hug.

The young beta sniffles and then properly sniffs in his alpha’s scent; “I’m **so** mad at you.” Derek couldn’t help but whimper and even pathetically tried to get out of Isaac’s grip but the beta seemed to have no intention of letting go.

“I’m so mad that you’ve been punishing yourself for so long, over so many things that can’t even be your fault. I’m so mad that you were hurting for so long all **alone** , even though we were all right, _here_ but I’m **so** mad that you did that to Stiles, too.”

Derek whimpers even louder and longer and the receptionist must thankfully know of supers because she leaves her desk for a moment to give them a sense of privacy. Isaac grips him even harder and in response Derek finally returns the gesture, scenting the young man’s hair, gaining a sense of comfort from his beta.  
After a while Isaac pulls back but keeps his hands to Derek’s shoulders.

“I’m mad at you Derek but I’m here for you. I’m always here for you, I always have been but I know because of how I acted with Scott you’ve felt that I was going to abandon you and I can’t say that I wasn’t. That I wasn’t considering it but you’re _my_ alpha Derek. I was ignorant and afraid and I’m so sorry that it’s so late but I’m _here_ Derek, please stop being so alone. _We’re_ here, your betas, can’t you feel us?”

Derek closes his eyes choking back sorrowful sobs, as he lays his head on Isaac’s shoulder feeling for the bond, the very bond that had overwhelming amounts of worry, for _him_ and honestly that makes him cry even harder.

_That night, Derek didn’t sleep. Not a wink and at 3 in the morning he sent a text to Stiles that he couldn’t regret because there was nothing to lose._  
_**[To: Stiles S.] 3:20am: Stiles, I owe you an explanation and I know you owe me nothing but could we meet at the diner, this Wednesday afternoon at 4:50p, please?** _  
_And if Derek sighs in relief after getting a simple ‘yes’ in return 6 hours later, well, that’s his business._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite awhile, hasn't it!? I've been busy but what made me rush for this chapter was all the nice comments, I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting but thank you so much for sticking with this and encourage me to keep going and yeah, I really love Derek so I don't plan on making him the big mean hot baddy because he's not just that ya know? He's been hurt too, he needs help too and just because he's made a lot of mistakes doesn't mean he shouldn't be loved. Doesn't mean he's a monster.  
> Also, people really seem to not like the idea of Sterek in this story, at first I was apprehensive but a lot of you seem against it. So now I don't know but who would I put Stiles with? I mean I have ideas personally but since you guys have been so patient with me, feel free to suggest who you want him with and I'll think about it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, thank you so much for your encouraging comments, again, seriously.


	11. Ignorant doesn't mean that you're stupid, it means you have more to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny learns that he has so much to learn and Stiles learns that recovery takes time. A lot of time.

“You’re not going. I’m gonna talk to Malcolm, he’ll agree.”

Stiles pinches the bridge of his nose as Danny just watched on in fascination as Ben’s eyes glowed that deep red. Stiles sighs deep and tries to defend his case on how he’s going to meet up with Derek; for the 100th time, personally, Danny thinks he should just give it up. “Ben-” Stiles starts out but is immediately interrupted by the obviously irritated alpha. It’s weird seeing that irritation from Beni pointed at Stiles though.

“No. You’re not going! Why do you even _want_ to go!?” Beni demands as he throws his hands into the air, totally exasperated by the younger teen. 

Danny sighed deep from his spot on Beni’s messy bed, which had a room to follow the same messy them. Apparently he was “scent” marking it. He’s still getting used to all this supernatural lingo and getting used to being a part of Beni’s pack and Mr. “don’t be so polite Danny, do call me DD or Malcolm even”, Ford’s “family.” He was still pretty mad at Jackson for keeping all this mess from him, even more so from his reaction towards Stiles earlier that evening upon discovering that Stiles was the one to formally inform him all about the supernatural.

*******************

_”What the fuck Stilinski!?” Jackson demands as he slammed Stiles into Danny’s own car. Stiles couldn’t even respond, he was too busy shaking, while Danny was too busy physically holding Beni back, from charging at Jackson and possibly kill him. Jackson was a dick but he definitely didn’t deserve to die._

_Stiles’ bottom lip quivered but he managed to form a sneer on his face, doing his best to show his anger instead of his uncertainty and fear; “W-what? What the fuck are you talking about!? I didn’t do anything!” Beni obviously didn’t want to hurt Danny, he was already pack but he needed to get off of him **now**. He forced Danny to the side only moments after Jackson’s fist connected with Stiles’ nose. He body slammed Jackson so hard that even Stiles and Danny **heard** Jackson’s ribs (and possibly other bones) break. Thank god all the other students had gone home already but this situation needed to simmer down before the final lacrosse players decided to come out._

_Four days ago; Danny would have run to Jackson’s side, no questions asked but Danny now knows that he’ll heal and he also knows that Jackson had been fuming ever since Danny had told him early that morning that he knew the other boy was a were wolf and that Jackson would have to work for his forgiveness. Jackson brought this on himself and for him to blame Stiles, actually angered the techie. As he helped Stiles clean up Danny could hear his alpha’s words clear as day, even without enhanced hearing._

_”How is he Danny!?” his alpha shouts from over his shoulder as he continued to hold down a struggling and cursing Jackson._  
_Danny turned his attention to Stiles who gave him an assuring and bloody smile as he directed Danny to check inside the car for some napkins. As Danny did as suggested, he couldn’t help but return a smile Stiles’ way._

_”I’m fine, Beni! My sweet zombie knight in shining armor!” Stiles answered way too cheerfully with a bloody face and Danny full on grins when he heard Beni’s snort at Stiles’ antics, they’re both happy that Stiles had been doing so good and they were both worried that Jackson would mess that progress up._

_Jackson roared, the guy really needed to consider that they were all in a public area but it must be alright and Beni must not see him as a threat because he finally stood off of the other boy, Jackson sat up ignoring the tremendous pain he had to be in, settling a menacing glare toward Stiles, growling viciously, while he held onto his ribs; “URGH!!! I’ll kill you Stilinski! What!? Were you so fuckin’ lonely that you had to bring Danny into your mess!? Fucking pathetic!”_

_Danny moved defensively in front of Stiles as if he could physically shield the boy from the others harsh words; “Jackson, you need to calm down. You can’t get mad because Stiles told me before you did! **he** trusted me enough to tell me! I wanted you to tell me, I wished you had trusted me enough with this but you didn’t! You’re too old for this bullying bull shit! I’m mad at myself for not standing up to you sooner!”_

_Jackson looked legitimately hurt; “Danny…”_

_“No, Jackson, don’t. You hurt my pack mate for such a lame ass reason and I will be sure to let Derek and Malcolm know that you started this. That way we can avoid a pack war, using your lack of control and petty hatred as an excuse. You’re welcome.” Danny adds the last bit softly. He was legitimately disappointed in his best friend. Stiles really didn’t do anything wrong and even if he did there were so many better ways to handle it and maybe Danny’s being so over protective to make up for lost time. He knew Jackson had often bullied Stiles in the past but excused it as a little boy pulling on his crushes pig tails and if he were to be honest, he couldn’t say that he wasn’t jealous at the time…_

_Jackson growled but Beni flashed his dark red eyes, shutting the beta up quickly, as their alpha took over helping Stiles, he voiced his disapproval along with Danny; “Danny hasn’t shut up about you since I met him, so just so you know, I don’t care whether you remain friends or not, I’d rather the not” Jackson scoffed and looked over toward Boyd, who slowly made his way toward the group. Obviously not acting because he didn’t know what had transpired. Danny liked him. Beni simply continued on; “but you will stay away from Stiles and the rest of the family, I know Malcolm and Vahn will agree. With your actions alone, it was 100% in my right to kill you.” Jackson visibly paled as Boyd slowly joined his side and helped him up._

_Beni nodded his acknowledgement toward the quiet Beta and quickly returned his attention to Stiles as he put the last bit of Kleenex up Stiles nose; “BUT. Danny nor Stiles would accept that, so… Shoo. Be gone.” Boyd nods and began dragging Jackson toward his truck, once the engine started, Danny turned to a very awed Stiles and a blushing Beni._  
_“That. Was. SO. Cool!! Look at you being all alpha like, I’m proud!” Stiles petted Beni’s hair and it seemed like a term of endearment except Beni was practically purring from the action, Danny raised his eye brows at the two. Beni saw him from the corner of his eye and must have thought that he was jealous or something because barely a second later he was there with his nose in the crest of Danny’s neck. Danny could only roll his eyes._  
_“I was pretty cool, huh?” The alpha inquires childishly as he continuously scent marked the other teen. Danny rolled his eyes even harder and patted Beni’s back hard; “Yeah big guy, you were cool.”_  
_“The coolest!” Stiles added and that somehow brought a good ending to this mess and allowed him to ignore the look of forlorn as his best friend was driven away._

Danny is brought out of his stupor by more yelling. He groans this time as Precille quietly enters the room. Danny glances at her as she sits on the bed next to him she smiles down in amusement at him and Danny _still_ couldn’t believe how gorgeous this woman was. Her tanned soft skin, short light auburn hair, big almond honey brown eyes, her perfect round face, she was to die for. He could write poetry for her full lips too, he has a thing for full lips apparently but he wouldn’t. Danny quite enjoyed being gay, he groans and turned his attention to the ceiling. He needs to get laid.

“We slept together, ok!?” Danny jerks his head up at that and he and Precille exchange looks that both say; “girl, did you just hear that?” Danny looks at his alpha and he looks betrayed, which wasn’t all that fair to Stiles and speaking of Stiles the poor guy looks like a kid who just got caught swearing. Both hands covering his mouth, whisky brown eyes blown wide in surprise.

“Stiles-“ Danny starts out but as soon as he says it the other teen was out of the room in a heartbeat and Beni growled, most likely viewing Stiles quick escape as a challenge. The alpha starts after the young man but is stopped at his door way by none other than Malcolm D. Ford in his infamous pale pink “kiss the chef” apron. Danny wishes he could.

“Benicio.” Mr. Ford says firmly. “I heard the…. _argument_. I understand that you see _your_ beta as being _insubordinate_ and that you believe that he’s putting himself in danger but I assure you that Stiles is fine. He can make his own decisions and you should respect that as his alpha. Sound good?” Mr. Ford smiles toothily patting the young alpha’s chest gently. Beni huffs out his frustration, looking away from the man as he gently slaps the hand off of his chest.

Precille smiles like a proud mother as she made her way to the door; “you’re doing so great Benicio! Once you properly submit to DD we will be powerful family, I know you see that already.” Precille sounded as proud as she looked. Maybe it was just her thick Russian accent. She casually touches Malcolm’s shoulder as she goes by. “I will go check on sweetie, we will be back in time for dinner.” Mr. Ford nods as she leaves and watches Beni aggressively seat at his desk chair.

Danny really has been observing everything, doing his best to understand and after Stiles had given him a run-down of all his super natural encounters; even Stiles had agreed that so far the Fords have been bizarrely peaceful. He’d say they were up to something if they hadn’t made their intentions so clear, they’ve made their presence known to the alpha, both parties have included each other as much as necessary and even the sheriff had been thrown in the loop and now that Danny thought about it, that was probably the main benefactor in Stiles’ good mood as of late.

But still what was strangest to Danny was the relationship between Beni and Mr. Ford. They’re both alphas in their own right but that’s not what’s getting to him. It’s _Mr. Ford_. Even Danny could tell that he was the most powerful between the two. Extremely so that he knew it would take only **seconds** for the blood beast to kill the young alpha but yet the man _allows_ him to challenge that and maybe Danny is just being biased because he expects them to act as inhuman as their bodies are. He’s still warry, he’s still ignorant but he’s learning.

“Daniel. Benicio is growing and he will make an exceptional alpha, don’t you think?”

Danny flinches, caught off guard by the question; “Uh, yeah, I mean he’s pretty good now? I think.”

Mr. Ford grins and under certain circumstances Danny would melt but he feels like he’s being tested for something. “I do so agree, Daniel _but_ an exceptional _alpha_ cannot just feed into their instincts, they must think rationally and quickly in tough situations and with a pack they must be willing to put their feelings aside in order to properly respect their pack mate’s feelings.”

Danny hums in response just as Beni growls but the two remain quiet none the less. It made a lot of sense in more of a familial sense. Not in the sense of pack dynamics that Danny had been reading about from the book that Peter told him to read.

Mr. Ford frowns and Danny feels disappointed in himself for possibly disappointing the other man. “What do you think of the family so far, Daniel?”

“Personally I enjoy all of your company and I appreciate you guys excepting me so quickly and educating me on all this super natural mumbo jumbo, besides that I don’t really know what else to think. After reading up on the book that Peter gave me, I’m curious to what it is that you want. Beni, doesn’t have the most interest in starting a pack but you said for now that he should lay claim on Stiles and I for the time being, most likely for stability but most of all its _you_ , there’s nothing in hear about blood beasts besides that you create vampires and what’s in here about vampires is apparently a little outdated and don’t even get me started on Stiles!”

Once Danny was finished he was a little breathless which surprised him, he didn’t realize he had gotten so worked up. He halfheartedly glared at Mr. Ford when the older man began laughing.

“Please do forgive me Daniel, you’re just worked up over so many things! I recommend to tackle each situation at once. I recommend not taking that book so literal, it was originally owned by hunters and Peter has barely updated it since he got it. Oh! That’d be a fun little project for you and Stiles.” The man drawls on as he approached Beni’s desk taking perch and petting the young alpha’s head idly. Strangely the alpha gets subdued and stretches his neck in a submissive manner. “Benicio has always had a pack. I was his alpha in a way. I _am_ his alpha.” Beni grunts, seeming as if he wanted to protest but nothing else came out. “And you’re right. You and Stiles just help balance him out and give him time to properly submit to me. Rules go a little different when a beast like me is involved.” The smirk and the flash of eyes that he sends Danny’s way does something to him and he squirms a little uncomfortable and shy.

“But. I’m not really here for power, don’t need much more of that. I don’t _need_ Beni to submit to me.” The blood beast’s snort of humor is genuine; “Especially not for power, I need him to do it for _his_ own safety, for _his_ mental health. _None_ of us want to use _Stiles_ , none of us want to use _you_. Don’t misunderstand, we do enjoy your company. We also don’t want or need this land that we are occupying but it was easy to get comfortable here and _Stiles_ is here.” He shrugs; “It’s nice, not the most peaceful but then again at least things won’t get boring quickly and I do believe we will do an amazing job at protecting it _and_ Stiles… And well, apparently you too.” He gets up wiping his hands on his apron as he made his way to the door. Danny furrows his brows in concentration as he lets the man’s words sink in. He still has a hard time understanding their extreme attachment to Stiles. He doesn’t have too much of a difficulty; creatures of death, misfortune or whatever other gibberish are attracted to Stiles because he’s some sort of protector daemon thing of the same background.

“Long story short, Daniel. I’m a 486-year-old blood beast wearing a pink apron that demands that I be kissed While I cook for some kids who had a long day at school and tired adults who’ve had a long day. I think the issue is that. Maybe, you’re thinking about all this a little too hard.” With that the man is gone, exclaiming that dinner would be ready in less than 15 minutes and Danny felt like an extreme ass. Beni, always so sensitive to his discomfort had left the desk chair and was immediately at Danny’s side, pulling the other teen into a hug that Danny melted into.  
After a few moments of sniffing into Danny’s hair and face, the older teen whispered gently; “We just wanna be a family, Dan’” into the human’s ear who frowns deeply and complained at the alpha about not calling him Dan.

**************************

“Sweetie? Hey, sweetie, come. You are fine. Come this way.”

Stiles hears Precille, even between his hard breaths from running so hard. The Koschei, stands about a yard away, her muscled arms held out as she awaited Stiles to give in to her motherly charm. He hated that he forced her out here, hated that he felt love that she’d go out into the night for him as he threw a pathetic tantrum over someone who didn’t give a damn about him. He gives in. He does so quickly that he practically runs to her. He’s not crying. He’s just overwhelmed and ashamed.

“Now, sweetie, it’s ok to love someone, that is no crime.” The woman is a little taller than him and broad, as he leans into her touch he feels safe and protected. The unusual emotions cause him to sigh deeply.

“I know, Precille, I know but I’ve told you. I’ve told you how stupid I was.”

“Yes, you did after hours of my prying. You weren’t stupid. He hurt you and now it seems that he wants you to forgive. Will you?”

“No. Not yet at least. Not for a very long time.” Stiles didn’t have to think about it but did he have room not to? Shouldn’t he be grateful that someone like Derek even so much looked his way?

Precille begins to rub his bad as she held him on the forest floor, he hadn’t realized he ran quite a way, he seemed so far from the neighborhood. “That’s good, that’s ok. We need time to heal. Forgiving that wolf too quickly would not give such time to you.” Stiles sniffles and nods his agreement. She continues on; “Benicio is still growing. Please do not stay angry at him.”

Stile pouts; “I’m not angry.”

Precille pulls Stiles away by his shoulders, allowing her hands to stay placed on them as she looked at Stiles sternly not believing him.

Stiles huffs; “Fine! I’m a little mad okay!? I don’t need any more controlling alphas in my life, thank you very much.”

Precille’s stare softens; “Sweetie, Benicio was not trying to control you. It’s difficult for him to understand others, when he tries that is. Put yourself in his sneakers; you, his pack want to go out alone with another alpha, an alpha that hurt you, sweetie. I am sure your former alpha has responded similar in situations where you put yourself in danger, correct?”

Stiles is gaping mouth open at her because, well, she’s not wrong.

She just smiles wide and releases one of his shoulders to hold his cheek gently with her big hand. “I am right, sweetie. Benicio doesn’t intend to be so controlling. In fact, I’ve never seen that behavior from him until you and Danny and I promise when we left his room. Malcolm was sure to point out his wrongs. I’m sure he himself didn’t even see. He will feel shame.” With both hands placed gently on his cheek, she smiles one last time, scrunching her nose in the process and looking as adorable as ever.

Stiles throws an arm dramatically over his face, giving off a dramatic show of being swooned; “Oh, my Amazonian goddess, how lucky is it that I, a scrawny match gets to be comforted by you, marry me.”

She turns in the direction of the opening to the neighborhoods as Stiles hurriedly followed her; “You are luckiest and you are no match, you are flame. Very bright. _My wife, Ashanti_ and I see it.”

“You wound me, mentioning your wife, right after I propose to you!” Precille laughs robustly, telling him to hurry up or they’ll be late, food never lasts long at the Ford house.

As they laugh and lose themselves they finally approach the neighborhood, they’re met with a police car slowly driving at their side and as the window rolled down they’re greeting with a sheriff in sunglasses.

Stiles grins; “The sun’s down, pretty sure shades aren’t necessary and no, they do not make you look cool.” Stiles is letting himself be, _himself_ and it still freaks him out that with every sarcastic remark he doesn’t get a smack across the face, some people look like they would like to but weirdly enough most of the people he cares about seem _happy_ that he’d dare speak in such a way. Even so, his heart still hammers hard nearly every time he opens his mouth, even more so as he awaits a response.

“Geez kid, just rip my heart out why don’t you.” The sheriff **pouts** as he parked the cruiser to a stop so that the two could get in.

“So what’s on the menu guys?”

Stiles zones out as the two adults enter an easy conversation about who knows what. Stiles was… content. His nightmares haven’t calmed down in the slightest. It’s too soon, his wounds are still fresh, _literally_ but he talks more and that seems good enough for everyone else. He just hates himself for constantly waking the sheriff almost every night. Stiles has already had 3 therapy sessions and he can't say that he didn't think he'd be "fixed" right away. He was frustrated the longer it took the more work he was for the sheriff......

Speaking of the amazing man, the other day he had come to _Stiles, apologizing_. Apologizing to someone like him for keeping a secret from the boy. A secret that the man was a type of seer, more of an animist so to say. His powers apparently weren’t all that strong but if used the right way the man could be a force to be reckoned with. The man was _sorry_ for not telling him about the world of the supernatural sooner and at that point in the conversation Stiles couldn’t help but laugh nervously and inform the man that he knew about the super natural all too well and that _he_ was sorry for being an awful son and keeping that information away from _him_. After an amazing hugging session, he gave the sheriff a run-down of everything he’d been through at the hands of the supernatural. Stiles really was sorry but the fact that he didn’t have to keep anything from the man anymore made him feel 10000% times better. He was grateful for Mr. Stilinski but the man really deserved someone a lot better than him but fortunately the man hadn’t changed his mind to signing the adoption papers that coming Thursday. 

“Stiles, buddy, we’re here and I sense you sitting in self-hatred and we agreed that you wouldn’t do that. You promised.” Shit. Stiles must have been out of it because Precille was nowhere in sight and was obviously already inside. Stiles looked at the sheriff and blushed. He was still getting used to the sheriff’s ability to basically see into his emotions, it reminded him of the wolves who could smell his every feeling. He ducked away in shame.

“Right. Sorry, just thinking about stuff.” Stiles grumbled as he got out of the car while the sheriff held the car door open for him.

Once Stiles was out, he Shut the door behind him, Mr. Stilinski frowns deeply; “Oi, kid, don’t be sorry, you’re not in trouble or anything. It’s just uh, I love you and I’m your dad now and even before I was it was a goal of mine to make you feel good when I could and I can’t do that if you won’t talk with me. I’d never punish you or whatever mess Phil put into your head, for how you feel, understand, son?”

Stiles had been sputtering and shaking his head in disbelief ever since the sheriff said; “I love you.” His blushing cheeks are rivaling Mr. Stilinski’s, who still managed to pull of the stern dad look despite those rosy red cheeks.

After a few more moments of muttering and sputtering, Stiles speaks with a little less confident then he’d like; “I, uh, love you too, sir.” It sounded really formal and Stiles curses himself for being such a dumbass. “I mean it!” He adds and he really does mean it but he’s getting less confident in himself by the minute; “And I know. Uh, I know that you’d never punish me or whatever.” Stiles mutters placing his hands in his pocket to seem nonchalant, he failed miserably. 

The sheriff pats his back, gently and gives him a smile and Stiles knew damn well he doesn’t deserve such a smile. A proud and loving smile reserved for good people. Not fuck ups like him but he’d be a total liar if he were to say that that smile didn’t make him talk a little more, open up a little more and make him think that even though he may not deserve such love pointed in his direction. He _may_ be able to accept and, be grateful for it and give it back in return.

“We’re working on it kid, remember therapy session tomorrow, 4pm sharp!” Mr. Stilinski adds playfully as he heads towards the Ford Family home.

“Sir, yes sir!” Stiles mock salutes, rushing after the sheriff into the home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys warmed my heart so much with your comments that I made sure to post another chapter asap!  
> Thank you so much, also because I have the roughs on hand, I think I will stick with the stories originality.  
> Again thank you so much for your comments and support, I hope I can continue to make this an enjoyable experience for you!
> 
> Hint for next chapter: The sheriff hasn't told Stiles nearly enough. He and Malcolm are still with holding so much. too much..

**Author's Note:**

> I love when characters suffer. updates will be every other day.


End file.
